The Stolen Wings of the Fallen
by Emo Vampire Chic
Summary: Raven did something REALLY BAD, and Trevor is going to make sure she never forgets it, and while Alexander only wants to be closer to her, she might just have to give him up to keep Trevor quiet.
1. This is The Best Day Ever

**Stolen Wings of the Fallen**

**Chapter 1**

I sat with my head in his lap. He gently stroked my hair as we watched 30 Days of Night. This whole week had been like this, my school was off on Spring Break, and my parents used this as an opportunity to take Billy Boy to go to some smarty-pants science places, I had nearly begged them to let me stay, and eventually they agreed, however I have been spending very little time at my own house. I used my week to hang out with Alexander, and the whole time has been wonderful, during the day we would sleep in his coffin and at night we would have hot make out sessions in the graveyard. It was great, but sadly it would have to end in two days when my parents would return. Until then Alexander promised to make every day, or rather night special, like sort of a reconnection week that we can have all to ourselves. I loved the idea so much; he is so romantic and spontaneous, every day we do something different, and to keep it mysterious he never tells me what we are doing till we get there.

I felt his breath as he bent down toward my neck. "Getting tired beautiful, you can always go to sleep." He kissed right below my ear.

"No I'm fine," I said. "I want to stay up with you till dawn"

"You should get your rest, I have something planned for your last day at hotel de Mansion, you'll need all of your energy," he said in a seductive voice.

I turned my head to look at him, he was blushing, how cute.

"Does your plan involve fangs?" I asked. Has he finally decided to take me as his?

"It can," he said blushing even deeper, his pale white cheek becoming red.

He shut off the movie and put on some music. I got up sitting myself on his lap.

"Well, tell me about this plan then, you've got me interested now," I said.

"Ah ah ah, it's a secret, you'll just have to wait missy," he said.

"I could always persuade you," I said with an evil grin.

"Mmm, I don't know, I'm gonna need a lot of persuading," he said leaning in to me.

"Can you please tell me," I said starting it off slow, giving him a long, slow kiss on his cheek.

"Nope," he said with a grin that said he wanted more.

"Hope about now," I said kissing a path from his collarbone up to under his ear, I let my lips rest at his ear, as I breath soft, seductive breaths. He moaned with pleasure.

"Nope, it's a secret," he said, he still wanted more.

"Now?" I asked laying my lips on his. I stared kissing him slowly but then got more into it, letting the kiss build. I weaved my fingers through his long, dark, midnight hair. I let my other hand slide underneath his shirt, and moved along his strong chest. He had a very lean body, and his skin was as smooth as marble, but as warm as comforting blanket. He wrapped me in his arm as well. He placed his hand on my hip, and the other on the back of my neck. He usually kept everything at a very gentlemanly level, but this time was different, he let out his wild side. His hand on the back of my neck slid down my back, resting on my other hip. He easily lifted me by my pelvis for a second as he adjusted himself, never breaking the kiss. He shifted on me his lap so that both of my knees were on either one of his waist. I moved both my hands to his face and began clawing down from his face to his shoulder in a passionate way. He responded by lowering himself so that he was laying down and I was sitting on top of him. He broke the kiss so we could breathe, while I sat there still on top of him trying to catch my breath, I felt him run his lips and fangs down my wrist. I felt a longing inside me for him to just bite down with his fangs and change me. It didn't matter that we weren't on sacred ground I still wanted him to change me, either way I knew I would be with him forever.

"Just do it," I whispered. He paused, his lips still at my wrist and looked up at me, his sweet, brown eyes now wild and excited. He put his hands on either side of my face and pulled my neck down to his lips. He kissed my neck and I felt as his fangs poked my skin, never breaking through. His hand then began to move south, and started to pull on my T-shirt. I felt a sense of shock. Oh, so that's what he wanted, this was the surprise. I was now excited. I began kissing him with a new passion, a new want. He seemed to feel this and stuck his hand under my shirt and slowly moved it up my stomach. I felt as he touched my lace bra and made his way to the latch on the back of my bra. Just as he was about to unlatch it, we heard someone coming down the hall.

"Shit!" Alexander said pushing me off of him. He got up and sat next to me, putting his arm around me. "Sorry about that," he apologized.

Jameson walked in. "Young Alexander, it seems we are all out cat food, shall I proceed to…" he looked up at Alexander and then paused awkwardly. "Oh…um, I am…so very sorry for…err…interrupting…your…excuse…me." Jameson let a few chuckles and looked away grinning

"What" Alexander said looking around, he looked down. There was…something sticking up in his pants. I couldn't help but chuckle as well. "Crap," Alexander said grabbing a pillow to cover his crouch; his cheeks turned a bright pink color.

"Um, well I was just saying that the cat has seemed to run out of dry food, would you like me to go out and buy some more?" Midnight was crisscrossing between his legs meowing, I forgot that I brought her over while I was staying here, and I had been so wrapped up in living with Alexander for the week that I had forgotten all about my poor little kitty.

"As long as it isn't a bother for you," Alexander said, still looking down at the pillow.

"Alright, I'll…leave you two alone," he said walking out of the room laughing.

"Midnight," I said calling her over to me. I picked her up in my arms, she was purring. She had gotten so big since Alexander had first given her to me; she wasn't a baby kitten anymore. Alexander reached over and scratched her head, still embarrassed.

"Aw c'mon this can't be the worst thing that Jameson has caught you doing, right?" I asked.

"Nope, Jameson and I have boundaries, he stays in his area and I stay in mine," Alexander said.

"Alright, then, what exactly have you done up here all by yourself without anyone knowing?" I asked.

"Haha, weeeeeellllllll, this conversation is over," he said pulling me close.

"Well then do you want to continue what you started, I said shifting so my head was in his lap, the pillow still there.

"I thinking getting caught once is enough for now, plus, silly girl that was supposed to be your surprise for tonight, you just got a sneak peek, the rest you'll have to wait for… That is… if you're ready."

"I'm ready; I guess I just never really thought about doing…that."

"Well…if you don't want to…I mean it is something both of us haven't done… so I thought that maybe we should just…try it," he said now self conscious.

"Well now that you've got me thinking of it, I really want to try it," I told him.

"Alright, then, tonight I'll take you out to the club, then when it gets late, we can come back here and…have some fun," he said taking my hand, he smiled awkwardly at me, but I could tell this was something he wanted to do.

"Well if we are going to make tonight really special maybe I should head home and pick out something to wear," I said caressing his hand.

"You always look beautiful to me," he said with a cute smile.

"I know but I just really wanna get dressed up, to make the night truly something," I said.

"Well when Jameson gets back he can drive you to your house," he suggested. By the time Jameson drives to the store, comes back and then drives me to my house and then back to the mansion it will be time for Alexander to go to sleep.

"I think, at the rate he drives it would be faster for me to walk," I said.

"Well, do you want me to walk you?" he asked.

"No I'll be fine on my own," I said.

"You sure, All the freaks come out at night?" he said tickling me.

I giggled and stopped his hands by holding them gingerly in my own. "I'll be fine, in this town we are the only freaks, plus everyone else is either sleeping or still partying," I said, Trevor coming to mind.

"You sure you're not just trying to ditch me, to go see your boyfriend out at the Crypt?" he joked.

"Nope, because my boyfriend isn't there, he's at home, listening to My Chemical Romance, with a butler who now can't look at him with a straight face, and a black cat in his arm," I said handing him a sleeping Midnight as I got up.

"Sounds like a cool dude," he said sarcastically. "Just call me if anything happens, I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Alexander, it's just down the street and back I think I can handle that. After all I've been coming up to this mansion at night since like awhile before you came to town," I said reassuring him.

"I know," he said. "It just worries me, being a creature of the night and all I know the dangers, but I also know that you handle anything that steps in your way." He pecked me on the lips.

"See you soon," I whispered.

"I'll be counting the seconds," he responded, putting Midnight down and walking over to the snack bar.

I quickly exited the mansion, not wanting to waste time, and made my way down Benson hill. I walked down the empty street, it was a dark night, there were dark clouds covering all the stars, not even the moon peeked out to cast some light. Becky would probably say something along the lines of that being bad luck, sometimes she was so pretentious. The streets were empty, not a car or person in sight, occasionally there was a working street lamps, but most of them seem to be out. Anyone else would have been scared because of the darkness, but I grew up flourishing in it. It wasn't hard for me to see, I was like a cat. I have great night visions. I easily made my way to my house. All the lights were out, just as I had left it a few nights ago. I dug through my jacket pocket and found my house key. I unlocked the door and ran upstairs to my room. I spent a half an hour shuffling through every article in my closet, dresser and random piles of clothes on the floor, before eventually deciding to go with a black spandex dress with black and white tights, combat boots and a bat-shaped, leather purse. I grabbed every kind of makeup I owned and made sure to grab my compact, because Alexander's house had an extreme lack of mirrors. Everything else I needed was already back at the mansion. I threw my things into a small Hello Batty duffle bag and ran out of the house. I took a few steps when my phone beeped. I had a text message. I pulled out my phone, it was from Alexander.

_Everything alright?_

I started to text him back when I knocked in to someone.

I turned to apologize when I realized who it was. It was Trevor.

"Haha monster girl, I knew I would find you eventually," he said moving closer to me, I could smell the alcohol on him. He was out partying.

"Trevor what the hell are doing outside my house, don't you have some cheerleaders to take advantage of?" I asked.

"For three nights I've been coming out here to see you, baby, but you've been missing our late night hookups," he said ignoring me.

"Like I would wanna hook up with you, I'd rather have my entire body burned, then ever do anything with you," I responded walking away. He grabbed my wrist.

I turned to him, annoyed. "Isn't it past your bed time?" I asked.

"Where you go, to monster boy's house? So you can hook up instead?" he slurred, he was really wasted.

"Actually that's none of you business," I said trying to pull my arm back, but he didn't let go.

"So it is true then Monster boy popped your cherry, huh? How is it? Having sex with a walking corpse and all. Does he make you dress up, like the bride of Frankenstein, haha haha, or the bride of Dracula? Do you guys do it in the graveyard or in his secret dungeon?" he laughed.

"Shut up, you perv, what me and Alexander do is our business only, and certainly not yours!" I shouted. "Now let go of me!" He did.

"When you get bored with fucking some pale, skinny, twerp, Call me up I'll show you what a real good time is. One of these days you're gonna want me." I ignored him and continued walking back to the mansion; I pulled out my phone and texted Alexander back.

_Yea, I'm on my way back now._

**And so begins the story…**


	2. Undisclosed Desires

**Chapter 2**

**Undisclosed Desires **

When I got back to the mansion I was greeted with Marilyn Manson's Beautiful People blaring from the third floor. I rushed up the stairs to go meet up with my dark prince. I found him staring intently at his easel, a wet paint brush in hand and dried black paint smeared on his cheek.

"Hey Picasso, what you work 'in on?" I asked, walking over and pecking him on his clean cheek.

"Nothing special, yet," he said placing his paint brush down and covering his easel. "Did you get what you needed?"

"Yes," I said looking down at my duffle bag.

"Do I get a sneak peek?" he asked wrapping his arms around me.

"Nope," I said quoting him. "It's a surprise."

"I could always persuade you to tell me," he said echoing my words from earlier. He took me in to his arms, nibbling my neck, and fell on to the pillows on his "bed". On a normal worn out bed it would have hurt, but it was a comfortable landing, it must have been Alexander's strong arms. I giggled and shook about as he tickled me. He stopped to let me catch my breath, and then he kissed me passionately. He whispered in my ear.

"I love you so much," he said. "You are my life, the reason I breathe, the reason I live."

I pulled back to look at his face and saw his soft, sweet brown eyes, a small but genuine smile covered his lips. His eyes seemed to be flooded with love and being there, just lying there with him, I knew, he was my soul mate.

"I love you too," I said. "More than I can even say. I love you with all my heart; I know you're the one who I want to spend my life, no matter what."

He smiled a gorgeous smile and kissed me again, this time with all his might.

"I never want this week to end," I whispered, when the kiss was over.

"I don't want any moment I spend with you to end, but then I would never get to experience anything new, with you. Every moment since the one we met has made me treasure it and I say it can't get better than this, but you always seem to surprise me. Every day I fall for you harder, and I can only hope that you are getting hit just as hard."

"I am," I said. "I know how you feel."

I felt as my eyelids fluttered, I wanted to hear more of the sweet words he was saying, but it became really hard to keep my eyes from fluttering let alone closing.

"C'mon my love," he said seeing that I was minutes away from passing out. "Time for you to sleep so that your prince may wake you later."

I was able to open my tired eyes long enough to see the digital clock across the room, it was almost four o clock, Alexander would have been going to bed soon anyway. He easily carried me down the trap door in to his secret room, he placed me down in the coffin and I watched as he lit a few candles around the room, just in case I happened to wake, so I wouldn't be completely blind. Then he slid off his tight jeans so he was in a t-shirt and boxers, this is how he slept, or at least while I was around. Then he lifted me slightly as he lowered himself in to the coffin, and placed me so my head was lying on his chest, it was a bit convenient that it was a tight space in here, that meant for more intertwining. I felt as he stroked my hair as he tried to ease me to sleep. Many times he had tried to convince me to sleep on the bed rather than in the coffin, not because it inconvenienced him, but because he thought that I would be more comfortable. I told him that as long as I was sleeping near him, there was no way I could be uncomfortable. He eventually gave up with his suggestions and just let me sleep here with him, I think he actually likes it better this way, knowing that I'm by him, it helps him sleep better, and it helped me sleep better too.

I quickly feel asleep listening to his quiet, rhythmic breathing. It soothed me.

I barely noticed when I began dreaming. I dreamt that I stood alone in the cemetery. I looked around, it was foggy but I saw small points of light along certain headstones forming a path of light. I walked closer and noticed they were blood red candles, the red wax now molding it's self to the head stones as it melted. I followed the lit path, sensing Alexander was behind it.

At the end of the path I found a blanket sprawled across the grassy ground, sitting under the statue of a crying angel. There was a covered serving dish, and two glasses sitting next to two wines bottles, one of them wasn't labeled. I sat down looking around for my dark princes. I saw a dark figure approaching, that must be him, I thought. I ran towards him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I love you," he whispered in my ear. I gazed in to his brown eyes as I leaned in to kiss me, the kiss began how it usually did, he kissed me sweetly, politely like the gentleman he is, but then it changes, it became aggressive, too aggressive, like nothing I've ever felt, what, no, Alexander isn't like this? This is wrong I thought. I pulled away to ask what he was doing when he squeezed in to a tight hug, I felt like I was being constricted.

"Alexander?" I whispered worried.

"You're mine now," he whispered, only his voice was different. In fact it wasn't his voice at, it was Trevor's! I was able to turn my head just enough to see blond hair. I tried to pull away but I couldn't his arms were too strong, I couldn't get out of their circle.

I woke up in a shock finding my back against the wall of the coffin. I reached down and pulled my cell phone out of my skirt pocket. I pointed it away from Alexander so the light would not bother his sleep. It was 3:37pm. I sighed I couldn't stay in the coffin till sunset; I had to clear my head. I pushed the lid of the coffin lightly trying not to disturbed Alexander; he shifted slightly as I moved his arms off of me. Once I was out I paused a moment as I was closing the coffin lid, he looked so adorable and peaceful as he laid there sleeping. When I closed the lid, I quickly threw my combat boots on and headed for the trap door, I blew out the candles Alexander had lit for me last night. They had almost burnt all the way to the bottom. I knew exactly what I could do with my free time. On a normal day there is no way I would have ever enjoyed doing this but, it was something I wanted to do for a specific reason. I need to go to the mall.

I on my way downstairs, I passed Jameson's room, soft snores escaped from underneath the door. He was sleeping. Looks like I will have to drive myself. I made my way to the garage, grabbing both the keys to the Mercedes and Alexander's spare house key that he kept hanging on a hook by the door to the garage. Inside I saw too vehicles, the Mercedes and 'Phoenix's ' bike, which was covered with a tarp. I slid in to the driver's seat of the Mercedes. I didn't think Jameson or Alexander would have a problem with my borrowing it; after all they were both sleeping. I would try to be back before any of them wake up. I would have ridden my bike but I left it at home, and either way it would be a long peddle to the mall across town, I wanted this to be a quick trip, so it would just be faster if I drove.

Though I didn't drive all that much, I did have my license. I just never really used it till now because I never really had a car to drive, my parents didn't let me borrow theirs, and Becky always insisted on driving me if I ever asked for her truck, there are only some special occasions where she'll allow me to drive.

I started the car and drove to mall, throwing in one of Alexander's Black Veil Bride CDs in the CD player; he must have left it in here for when he drives. I rocked out as I took the 5 minute drive to the mall, and then reluctantly shut the car off and got out. I really didn't want to be seen here, one of my least favorite places. I walked in the mall and quickly put the hood of my Emily the Strange sweatshirt hood up, trying to hide my face, not that anyone wouldn't know exactly who I was as soon as they saw my clothes.

I tried to run through the mall, as if that wasn't attracting any more attention, and quickly go in to the store that a week ago I wouldn't be caught dead in, Victoria's Secret.

I wanted to be sexy for Alexander tonight, and to be honest I don't think my lace bra and black hello batty boy shorts were cutting it, I didn't want to go all the way to V-string thong level, but I at least wanted some sexy underwear.

It was awkward enough to see myself in this store but to have people staring at me the whole time made it worse. I ended up buying a black, push up, with a red lace trim, that seem to make me looks two cups sizes bigger, while also being almost see through, and having a lot of open cleavage, and a matching cotton panties, that showed off a lot of my butt and seemed dangerously close to becoming a thong.

Alright Raven, I thought to myself, handing the cashier what was left of the money my mom left for food, I bought what I needed, that doesn't mean I need to wear it yet, it's just in case. Once the cashier gave me my change and handed me my bag, all while staring at me like I had four head, I bolted trying to get out of the store without meeting the eyes of someone who could possibly know me or even my parents. I kept my eyes down feeling a small sense of victory as I made it out of the store alive, only to slam in to someone so hard that I almost fell.

"Hey watch where you're going!" the familiar voice said. I looked up to see Trevor! Of course, out of anyone I could possibly run in to, it had to be him. "Oh hey monster girl," he said smiling wickedly. I hid my bag behind me, but it was too late. He already processed it, my blushing face, the store behind us, he knew that I had just been in there, something that until today he could probably never picture.

He laughed hilariously. I stood there embarrassed.

"Wow, monster girl, I never knew you wore thongs and stuff, seems I need to start paying more attention to you now."

"Shut up Trevor," I said trying walk past him. He grabbed my wrist.

"Aw C'mon," he said. "What you bought them to please monster boy? How about you go try them on, I'll tell you if I think He'll like them or not."

"God Trevor you're such a perv!" I said trying to pulling my arm away.

"What, I'm only trying to help you," he said laughing. "As your friend I want you to look your sexiest. I mean I would try to picture it right now but I just end up scaring myself." He pretended to cringe, I used that to escape. I speed walked towards the exit.

He didn't follow me, instead he just stood there. "I'll be waiting for you tonight!" he teased. I ignored him. I was almost to the exit when a store caught my eye, CVS. There was something else I would need, I thought. I'm sure Alexander has already gotten them but, just in case. I headed in and went somewhere else that 24 hours ago would have seemed silly, the condom isle.

I had no idea which one to pick, they all seemed the same to me, and I mean they all work the same right? This had been the whole reason my mom had started me on birth control a couple of years ago, but you could never be too safe. I grabbed the one that seemed the most familiar to me, Trojan. I remember seeing commercials for this brand the most on all the late night TV shows I watch, and well it's really the only condom brand I really know about, not that I actually know about it any way. I grabbed it when I heard a very familiar voice in the isle next to me.

"Aw, Matt, you're so sweet," the voice said. Fuck! It was Becky! Why did everyone have to be at the mall today, of all days! I tried to grab what I could to cover what I really came here for, a random gossip magazine, 3 chocolate bars and a soda, then I tried to tip toe to the cashier when I heard what I had been trying to avoid.

"Raven?" Becky said spotting me. "What are you doing here?"

"Um, hey Becky," I said turning around; she had Matt by her side. I guess I could have told her the real reason why I was here if she was here alone, but not with Matt here. "Just buying a few things for myself, I said holding up my soda, magazine, and chocolate, I made sure it covered what I didn't want them to see.

"Oh well, Matt and I am just here to get some candy, we are going to the movies later, and well you know how much movie theaters charge for candy."

"You and Alexander should come with us," Matt suggested. "Make it a double date".

"Um, nope sorry," I said. "Alexander has some secret date night plans for us tonight, but, ah, have fun at the movies, I said heading for the cashier."

"Oh well, we have everything we need, so why don't we wait in line with you?" Becky said following me.

Crap, fuck, shit, no, no, no that's a really bad idea.

"Ah, Becky can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked. "Alone?"

"Ah…sure," she said looking at Matt. She let go of his and walked towards me. I took her hand and led her off in to the nearest isle.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I um didn't come here to buy chocolate and magazines and stuff like that," I confessed.

"Oh," she said. "What did you come here to buy then?"

"Uh…condoms," I whispered.

She stared at me blankly for a minute before it finally processed.

"Oh…OH, that's what you and Alexander are doing today?" she whispered loudly.

"Yeah…and I kind of…don't want Matt to know," I said.

"Well I wasn't going to tell him…oh you want me to distract him so he doesn't see you buy them…okay yeah, I can do that."

"Thank you so much," I said hugging Becky.

We walked back and she went to Matt and took his hand.

"Matt," she said. "I just remembered, peanut butter makes my stomach feel really weird, we need to get different candy," I heard Becky say as I purchased my things.

"But you love Reese's," Matt protested.

"Well, uh, I just don't feel like having Reese's today, I kind of feel like having dark chocolate," she said improvising.

"Okay," Matt said as she led him to the isle.

I thanked my lucky stars for Becky and bought my items, with the only awkwardness being when the cashier chuckled while scanning the box of Trojan.

I used the rest of my food money to pay for all the stuff, happy to see that it was just enough money.

I rushed to the Mercedes not wanting to run in to anyone else. It was 4:30 when I got back to the Mansion, seems like my rushing took longer than I thought, and although it was spring the sun seemed to be setting early, I parked the car in the garage and walked in to the house glad to find that Jameson was just coming down the stairs and didn't seem to notice that I left.

"Oh hello Ms. Raven," he said. "It seems I have slept in a bit longer than usual."

"That's alright Jameson," I said. "You deserve a break from all the work you do around here." He nodded appreciatorily.

I ran up to Alexander's attic room and found that he wasn't awake yet. I shoved my bags in to my duffle bag and then sat on his bed, tired from my long night and day full of rushing around. I pulled out my phone,

I had a text message. I opened it, it was from Alexander

_Where did you go off to?_

_Sent at: 3:15_

I sighed; he must have woken up and realized that I wasn't there. He must be worried. I thought about texting him, but I knew he would be waking up soon, so I could just explain then. Sure enough within 5 minutes Alexander came up from the trap door, looking cute as ever with his hair in an adorable bed head mess and wearing his t-shirt and boxers.

"Good morning sleepyhead," I said.

He scratched his head and smiled sleepily. He walked over to me to kiss me lightly on the lips as he made his way to the closet to pick out what he was going to wear tonight.

"So what did you do today?" Alexander asked casually.

"I went to the mall," I said hesitantly.

He glanced at me.

"Hot Topic?" he asked.

"Yea," I said a little too quickly. I'd rather he'd think I went there rather than where I actually went.

"Sounds like fun," he said.

"Yea, I'm sorry I left, it's just I had a nightmare, and not the good kind, and I just needed to clear my head," I apologized.

"I understand," he said. "It's not like I'm your babysitter or anything." He walked out of his closet holding his outfit and kissed me on the cheek. "Now go get ready, because tonight is going to be all about you."


	3. Misguided Ghost

**Misguided ghost **(Paramore)

**Chapter 3**

My stomach seemed to scramble as I got ready. I had no idea what tonight was going to be like. Alexander said before that we would go out to eat, I don't know where, Hatsy's Diner? Or did he have something else romantic place? After that we were suppose to go to the Crypt. Did Alexander get Jagger to do something special, and how long exactly are we going to stay there? Are we staying long? I mean after that we were supposed to do _it, _I don't exactly want to get all wore out dancing, and then have to be all sweaty when I'm trying to be sexy. And when we are doing it, where exactly are we going to doing it? Would we go back here, or would we go to my house because it's butler free? Or were we going somewhere else?

God, I had so many questions and as the seconds ticked by I began to get more and more nervous causing me to freak and ramble a whole lot more in my head than necessary, which only made it worse.

I took a breath as I slid my dress on over my sexy underwear.

I know Alexander, I told myself. He will make this night Romantic and perfect. I love him more than anything, and he loves me, there is no reason why we shouldn't be together. So why am I getting so nervous about this? I should be happy; he is the man of my nightmares. And I couldn't love anyone more than him, not even Johnny Depp, Marilyn Manson or even Gerard Way, in my heart he was both sexier and awesome than all of them combined.

But this is my first time; I mean I think I'm ready. Actually no, I know I'm ready. So this should be a problem, I just need to man up, figuratively of course. It will be perfect.

I sighed a calming breath, as I straighten my hair adding finishing touches. Once I knew I looked perfect I walked out of the bathroom to see Alexander back at his easel.

"Can I see what you are doing now?" I asked.

"Nope, not until I'm done," he said covering it and showing a coy smile.

"For something that is so 'unimportant', your making a pretty big deal about it," I said quoting his words from yesterday.

"I didn't say that it was unimportant, just that it wasn't anything special, yet. When I am finished however, it will be a great surprise for you. I think you'll like it a lot," he said walking over to me to warp his arms around me. I circled my arms around his waist and rested my head against his chest.

"Now you are just teasing me," I said. He chuckled

"You look gorgeous tonight," said breaking the hug to check me out. "I must a very very lucky man." He gave me a sexy look.

"You don't look so bad yourself," I said looking him over. He wore a blood red long sleeved silk shirt that showed off not only his neck but a bit of his smooth pale chest, tight, black skinny jeans that had a bunch of rips and frays along the legs, and Doc. Martens. Over his blood red shirt he wore a black jacket, which had studs along shoulders; it was ripped a bit at the end of the shoulders and had frayed sleeve ends. He looked sexy, like he always did.

"Well I try," he said taking my hand and leading me out of the room. "Anything else you need to do before we leave?" he asked.

"No I'm fine," I answered.

"Perfect, then I will grab a smoothie real quick and we'll leave." We walked down the stairs and in to the kitchen, when I noticed there was no creepy butler in sight. Alexander went to the fridge and grabbed a pitcher filled with a red liquid. Where was Jameson, he was usually here with to freshly blended drinks one for me one for him.

Alexander noticed me looking around as he poured himself a drink.

"You're welcome to get anything you want if you're thirty, though I would be careful of what you grab from the fridge, you should just be safe and grab a canned soda."

"No, I'm fine," I replied. "I'm just wondering where Jameson is?"

"Oh yeah, while you were getting ready I told him he could have the day off, he is taking Ruby out for a night on the town, I figured that way we could get him out the house so we don't have a repeat of yesterday," he smiled his fangs showing, his teeth were red. I used all my might not to stare.

"So we are coming here after The Crypt," I said to myself.

"Yes," he said giving me a confused look.

"Sorry I am just trying to this plan of yours, as of right now I barely have an idea of what we are doing tonight."

"Just relax," he said. "I promise I'm going to make this as perfect as I can, I want it to be special, for both of us."

"I'm trying to, I guess I'm just nervous," I said.

"Well that would make two of us," he smiled. "Remember this is new for me too."

"I know," I said. I watched as he chugged the rest of his 'smoothie' and came to my side and took my hand.

"Alright let's head out to dinner," he said.

We walked out of the house to see Jagger's hearse.

"Jagger," I said. "What is he doing here?"

"Oh no he isn't here," Alexander said pulling keys out of his pocket and unlocking the doors. "No offense but you actually took a while to get ready, though it was worth the wait, but while you were getting ready I called Jagger and asked if I could borrow his car for the night, and he said he wasn't doing anything so he lent it to me, I just have to return it to him before dawn," he said opening the passenger seat for me and helping me in. That's odd I thought. Ever since the situation at the Crypt Jagger has hated Sebastian, Alexander's best friend, why was he being nice Alexander?

"Jagger isn't working the club tonight?" I asked.

He gave me a look the said he may have said too much.

He got in the car without giving me an answer and started the car; the silence was filled by the wailing guitar of Avenged Sevenfold.

I watched as he drove to town wondering which place he would stop at, and then became confused as he began to get close to the town limits? Where exactly was he going, he stopped at The Crypt, which sat just outside of town.

I looked at him confused. Had I missed something? Had he forgotten that we hadn't eaten yet, and why was it that there was no outside the crypt? There was always a long line outside of the crypt, people waiting to get inside. The parking lot was empty. There was a big sign on the door that read closed.

"Closed? Why is it closed its still spring break, I'd think they would be open every day?" I asked.

"Just be patient, you'll see," he said. We got out of the car and walked to the front. "Sebastian lent me his key," he said showing me it as he pulled it from his pocket. "And just because he and Jagger aren't friends anymore doesn't mean I can't use it." He opened the door and took my hand as we walked in to the empty club together. All the lights were on and there was soft music playing in the distance, but not a single clubber in sight. When we made our way to dance floor I saw something that kind of explained why, it was a was two tables, one that had two chairs at it, with two glasses of wine and a candle sitting on the it, and the other had two large and two small covered serving trays, next to the table sat a covered metal cart.

"I rented the entire place out," he said. "It took some convincing but I eventually got Jagger to agree. They will open again as a club at 8."

"Wow," I said. "This is really awesome," I said hugging him.

"I know how much you like it, here, and it can sometimes be hard to enjoy it when it is crowded with people mosh pitting. So I'm allowing you to enjoy it both ways," he said petting my hair.

"I'm so lucky to have someone as sweet as you," I smiled melting in to his embrace.

"You're the lucky one? I beg to differ; I'm more than lucky anyone to have found you. You give reason to my boring life and you make it more than exciting. You make my heart go crazy every time I see you, and being with you has made me so much happier. Not just that but it's you who inspires me to paint all the glorious paintings I have and because of you not only have I got a job selling them to my father, but I have become something of a celebrity. You have completely changed my life around, and you also helped my family solve the feud with the Maxwells. You are the most amazing girl that I could ever have the honor to meet," he said kissing the top of my head. I looked up at him surprise by what he said, and he stared back at me with those beautiful sensitive eyes. Then he leaned down and kissed me with so much passion that I was really grateful he was holding me otherwise I would have fallen to the ground.

When he finished kissing me he lead me, to the table, I followed his lead completely dazed. When he sat me down he walked over to the other table and removed his jack and put on an apron, he looked like a very, very sexy waiter.

He removed the top of one of the larger serving trays to reveal two raw steaks, then he uncovered the cart to show a mini grill.

He looked at me and smiled. "Hello Ms., welcome to Grill de Sterling, I will be cooking for you today, what can I get you?" he said cutely.

"Well Mr. Waiter, what I really want doesn't seem to be on the menu," I said trying to sound sexy.

He chuckled. "I'm sure we can arrange for the chef to make a _special_ order just for you," he said in the sexiest voice I have ever heard, I had to bite my lip to keep myself from squealing.

"Well then, I'll save that _special _order for my desert, for now I'll have whatever the chef suggests.

He smiled. "And how would you like your steak prepared then?"

"Medium Rare," I answer.

"Right away, my lady," he said placing a steak on the grill. "Now, I am sorry if it doesn't turn out exactly right, I'm not exactly used to cooking it all the way through just yet."

I smiled. "As long as you are cooking it, it will be perfect."

He cooked it and prepared it with such grace and speed he could probably be confused with a five star chef, and not just that, but it looked like another one of his masterpieces when he finally served it.

He placed it in front of me. "Wow," I said. "When did you really become a 5 star chef?" I asked.

"Well it's not really about how it looks, how does it taste?" he asked smiling sitting down with his almost raw steak.

I took my fork and knife and cut off a piece of steak, it was nice and tender. I ate the small piece. It taste even better than it looked, it was amazing.

"Wow it's amazing, is there anything you aren't good at?" I asked.

"Well, I'm not the best at calculus," he admitting teasing me.

We ate and talked and laughed for awhile while forgetting about the world and only remembering only ourselves and the reasons we fell in love with each other. It seemed like only seconds had passes by when we heard a hang banging on the door, I pulled out my phone and the club was due to open in about 15 minutes.

"Wow it's over already?" I asked.

"No," Alexander said. "Your night is only beginning," he kissed me on the cheek, when I got up to let Jagger in.

Jagger looked up when I opened the door. He smiled and followed me as I walked back to Alexander.

"Alright lovebirds, you've had your fun, now we have a club to open up.

I looked over, most all of the food cleaning up was already done by Alexander, so I helped him out by collecting the plates. I placed them in a plastic bag and then put that in Alexander's backpack. The boys moved the tables and the metal cart to the club's back room; Alexander also stashed his backpack there. Then we started opening up the rest of the club, opening up the bar, turning on the rest of the lights and clearing off the dance floor, as we worked the staff members Jagger hired started to show up. The bouncers, bar tenders, and all the rest of the people that ran the club while Jagger got most of the credit. Before we knew it everything was done and it was opening time.

"Alright," Jagger said loudly. "Let the wolves in!" The bouncers opened the doors and I began to hear the shouting of the crowd, the bouncers were battling to keep everyone in line and to get people to wait long enough for them to check IDs. It seemed that the late opening made everyone wilder than usual. The DJ turned up the music as people flooded in. Alexander put his arm around me and lead me to the bar, might as well order you a drink before the bar gets flooded.

"Two virgin executions," Alexander ordered. The bartender nodded and got the drinks. I sipped on mine, while Alexander totally downed his. After he finished he pulled me with him towards the dance floor, my drink still in my hand, we were right by the stage, and there was a speaker nearby, I place my drink on the speaker and followed Alexander to the dance floor. He danced with me like crazy for hours before I was finally out of breath and started feeling cramps in my side. I started walking toward the bar, but was cut off by a huge crowd of people shouting their orders at the bar tender, the crowd seemed to grow faster than it shrank. I sighed and remembered the drink I left by the speaker. It was common knowledge that at a bar or club, if you ever walk away from your drink you're not suppose to drink it again, but I was so thirsty I didn't care. This was Dullsville after all, nothing like that ever happened here.

I quickly found my drink and smelled it. It didn't smell different. I took a small sip; it tasted the same, so I guess that meant that it was safe. I downed the drink, quenching my dry thirst. I saw Alexander work his way through the crowd to me.

"Where'd you go? One minute I'm dancing with you, next thing I know I look up and you're missing?" he said worried.

"I'm fine, I just had to get a drink, I got really thirsty," I told him.

"Well, C'mon let's get back to the dance floor," he said taking my hand. When we got back to a clear spot on the dance floor he started dancing again, only this time he held my hand the whole time, I could tell he was really excited tonight, he had more energy than I've ever seen. His eyes were just full of light. I loved seeing him this way. As the night progressed on, everything began to blur, my head felt a little dizzy and I felt spaced out. I wasn't sure why, but I decided not to mention it to Alexander, it was probably just from excitement, I mean tonight was perfect, we were having so much fun, nothing could bring this night down.

Next thing I know I am in a dark room. I felt Alexander's warm soft skin against my naked bare skin. We were on the bed. I felt as he took my clothes off. I tried to get up and figure out what I'd missed, I mean a few minutes ago I was on the dance floor, and I was here, but I couldn't move. My body just laid there. I couldn't see him as he lay down on top of me, his body also naked. I couldn't even move as he began to make love to me. I just let myself melt as I laid there. Whether I could remember how I got here or not, it was happening. This was the moment that Alexander and I finally expressed our love for each other. I felt my body respond to his, it felt good. I moaned with pleasure

"Alexander," I whispered in content.


	4. I'm Not Okay I Promise

**I'm Not Okay (I Promise) **(My chemical Romance)

**Chapter 4**

I woke in a daze, what exactly had happened last night? I rolled, in the bed I was sleeping in, before I realized I had no idea where the hell I was? I sat up quickly, before, falling down just as fast from whiplash. I was comforted to see that I was in my own room, though I had no idea how exactly I had gotten here? The last thing I remembered was being at the club, and dancing with Alexander, but other than that everything seemed to be fuzzy. What exactly happened last night? I sat up again, this time slower, using my blanket to cover my naked body.

I had the strangest headache. It was weird; it wasn't like I drank last night.

I got up and got dressed, all while trying to find any memory of what happened last night. I was almost dressed, and was walking to my dresser to grab some sox, when I felt something metal stab my naked foot.

"Ow, crap!" I said lifting my foot. I saw a gold watch. "What the hell?" What was this doing in my room? It wasn't my father's, and Billy wasn't old enough to have jewelry like this, maybe it was Alexander's? It didn't look like something Alexander would wear? I decided to go check the messages on my phone.

_6 new text messages_

Huh, that was odd. I checked my text messages.

_Hey, where did you go?_

_~Alexander_

Next

_Hey, I can't find you, where did you go off to?_

_~Alexander_

Next

_Did you leave, I don't see you anywhere?_

_~Alexander_

Next

_Raven, you are really starting to worry me. Why won't you answer my calls?_

_~Alexander_

Next

_Raven please, did I do something wrong?_

_~Alexander_

Next

_Listen, I am going to head home. I still can't find you anywhere, and you still aren't answering any of my calls, please call me when you get this messages._

_~Alexander_

I looked at the time. Crap, it was 12:45 PM, I couldn't call Alexander yet, he was still sleeping. I shut my phone and walked in to my kitchen.

What was going on, I thought while I poured myself a bowl of cereal. I barely remember last night. I remember going to the club, eating a wonderful dinner, prepared by Alexander, then helping Jagger open the club, then dancing with Alexander. I concentrated, trying to remember anything after that, it was all very sketchy. I saw flashes of the crowded dance floor, fighting my way to the dance floor… and then…Alexander and I…. I felt a blush spread across my face. We finally did it. Or at least I think we did, I don't even think I remember even leaving the club, how the hell did I get back here? I played with the watch in my hand and then put it in my pocket, put my sox and shoes on, finished my breakfast and then headed out. I hopped on my bike and startled peddling towards Hatsy's diner. I needed to get out of the house, and I was desperately craving a Hatsy shake. I walked in, ignoring everyone around me, and went straight to the counter, my hood up. I know I didn't actually change, but for some reason I felt like everyone could tell that I was different, like somehow they all knew I lost my virginity.

"One chocolate shake," I told the person at the counter. I waited patiently as the employee disappeared into the back where they made the shakes and malts.

"Raven?" I heard someone say from a booth. I jumped and pulled my hood trying to hide my face. It was no use, there was no way you could miss me, the only known Goth in town. "Raven!" they said, now closer.

I turned to see Becky. I sighed relived that it was only my best friend, and maybe not someone who saw me at the club last night.

"Hey, Raven, what's up?" She said beaming.

"Oh, ah, hey Becky… I didn't see you there," I said still a little paranoid. She walked over to me, with Matt at her side, they were both smiling happily.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Oh…nothing," I lied. "Just getting…a shake."

"We were just heading to the roller rink," Matt said sipping on a shake of his own. Becky smiled cutely, but then looked at me apologetically.

"We thought you and Alexander may be too busy," she said. "I mean I tried calling you last night, but no one answered. You can come with us," she offered. I mulled it over. It didn't seem like I had any plans till sunset and I did feel a little guilty for forgetting my best friend all break. Plus some fun girl time with Becky may help me feel a bit better about this whole virginity thing, not that I was ready to talk to Becky about, especially not with Matt here. I really hope she listened to me and didn't tell Matt about this whole thing. I knew I really had no reason to feel ashamed about what I did, I mean it was with Alexander, someone I love with all but heart, but still, I really didn't exactly want that information floating around the town, not that Becky or Matt were that sort of people, however I knew of one blonde haired troll that would I've to get his claws on news like this.

"Alright," I agreed. "Sounds like fun…as long as I'm not getting in the way of your plans." I was so busy thinking about my problems that I didn't even consider that maybe I might be interfering with their date night.

"No of course not," Matt said. "We were just going for fun, they were having a spring break sale, and Becky and I wanted to go before the sale ended. It would be awesome if you could come with us, why don't we invite Alexander too, we can make it a double date."

"Well, actually Alexander can't make it, he has some online test to take for school," I said covering for my boyfriend.

"Aw, that's too bad," Becky said genuinely disappointed.

"But, I'll still go," I said. "I love hanging out with you guys."

"Yay," Becky cheered hugging me.

"One chocolate shake," the girl working the counter called. I turned back to her, handed her my money and then took the shake. I turned to Becky and Matt who were making their way out.

"C'mon Raven," Becky called to me. I smiled and ran to catch up with them.

All three of us got in to Matt's Camaro; Becky was nice enough to sit in the back with me. I gazed out the window while Matt pulled out of the parking lot. Becky flipped on the radio to some Pop station and then got into a debate with Matt about celebrity gossip. I tuned them out. I focused more about trying to remember some more details of what happened. I remembered the feel of his warm soft skin as he began to undress me, the silkiness of his long hair between my fingers, the sparks when he cupped my breast with his strong, confident hands, the feel of him inside of me, the taste of him as I pressed for more, the way he touched me, and the way my body seemed to respond perfectly, the way I moaned with pleasure without even thinking about it…

"Raven, Raven!" Becky called trying to get my attention. Suddenly the car was not moving anymore, and Matt and Becky were no longer in the seats in front of me. My car door was open. I looked around confused. "Raven, what are you doing, we're here?" Becky said, she looked at me as if she were suddenly concerned for my mental health.

"Oh, I'm sorry…I guess I am just out of it," I said, blinking trying to come back to reality.

"Are you alright?" she asked still not sure.

"I'm okay, I promise," I told her as I took off my seat belt and began to get out of the car.

"Alright…" Becky said still not completely convinced.

"Alright, let's go roller skating!" I said faking enthusiasm.

Becky, Matt and I were very happy to see that not too many people had heard about the spring sale, which meant we would have most of the rink to ourselves. There was only one group of elementary school kids here for a birthday party, a few cheerleaders, the speed freaks and a few preps, but for the most part the floor was empty. Matt volunteered to go get us some snacks while Becky and I got our skates. Becky got pretty purple ones, and I got nice sparkly black ones, which reminded me of the night sky, they went nicely with my black and red stripped knee high sox.

Becky and I skated over to Matt when we were all laced up. Beck made sure to grab Matt a pair of skates before we left.

I didn't really go to the skating rinks that much, not because it wasn't cool, but more because of the crowds that hung out here after school; mini jock and cheerleader central. All the little middle school and Jr. high school kids loved to hang out here. So in terms of cool, I guess I didn't really consider it that cool, but everyone else found it awesome and hip and stuff, I don't know. But because of my lack of roller skating trips, I was not a good skater, at all. Becky had to hold my hand as I began to skate at a terribly slow pace. Considering how much time Becky and I spent together in Jr. high school and middle school, I really began to wonder how she learned how to roller skate, I mean she was raised on a freakin farm!

Becky and I skated, looking like two noobs, to the table Matt was wait for us at, burgers and nachos on already on the table. I sat down, happy not always feel like I was going to fall over backwards. Becky sat next to me, and Matt sat across from us. I kinda felt bad, because it seemed like I was separating Matt and Becky, but Matt didn't seemed bothered by it, he just smiled happily.

After a few minutes we were done with our burgers, and we all got up to skate. For about an hour and a half we all skated together, arms linked (mostly to keep me from falling) until something happened and lost my balance and fell flat on my ass. I got them to sit with me at the table for a while. We continued to chat until a Rolling Stones song came on.

"Oh baby it's our song," Becky cried, grabbing Matt's hands.

"C'mon, let's go skate," Matt said getting. Becky got up completely pleased, but then looked back at me.

"Oh Raven, I know you don't know how to skate, but can Matt and I just have this one song? I promise I'll come back." She begged. She did the puppy eyes. I knew I couldn't resist her, and I did kind of invade her plans.

"Sure," I sighed. It seemed like I could never win, either I was invading her plans or I wasn't spending time with her at all. I got up grumpily. I began to skate towards the snack bar; I needed a refill of soda.

I was about halfway there, when I began to lose my balance. I reached out but completely missed the wall I was trying to and fell, knocking the breath out of me. I tried to get up and brush myself off, and not draw attention, but I froze when I heard familiar laughter. I looked up to see the golden haired troll himself, sitting at his own table, watching me as I struggled to get off the floor. He skated over to me, with unbelievable grace and took my hand, helping me up, not once looking as if he were beginning to lose his balance.

"Hello there lady graceful," he said chuckling.

"What are you doing here," I asked. "Did you finally get kicked out of all those parties?"

"Baby, I am the life of the party," he said. "And no, just thought I might head out into town. You know there is life outside that black cave that you and Monster Boy hang out in day and night. Where is Monster Boy, did you tell him the news?" Trevor said looking around.

"He's not here," I said. I'm not exactly sure what he meant by "the news", but I wasn't going to give him benefit of having me to ask. I heard the final cord of the Rolling Stones song as it faded in to Linkin Park's One Step Closer. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go skate with my friends. I went continued to skate when I felt stop my wheel, I practically fell over again. I scooted backwards again. It was the gold watch I found in my room this morning. I picked it up and looked at, making sure I didn't break it or anything. It was unharmed.

"Oh hey you found my watch!" Trevor said taking the watch from me.

"Your watch?" I asked "I found this in my room this morning, what the hell was your watch doing in my room?"

"I must have left it there last night," Trevor said. I expected him to look up at me with that dorky flirtatious smile he used to do all the time, but he didn't. He just calmly put on his watch, and then looked up questioningly. "You do remember what we did last night, right." now the flirtatious smile came out.

I began to back up slowly, is pressed my hands against the wall to keep myself from slowly. "No, no, no," I said. "That wasn't you! It was Alexander! It was perfect!" I yelled. I went back to the table and began to untie my skates. I needed to get out of here. I got up holding my skates in my hands and came face to face with Trevor.

"You don't remember it," he said. "Well how about I refresh your memory." He caught me off guard as he pressed his lips against mine. I moved to push him away, but was taken by surprise by the sudden rush of memory. What did I do?


	5. Who Said You Could Touch Me?

**Who Said You Could Touch Me? ****(****AFI)**

**Chapter 5**

I gripped Trevor's arm, pulling him off of me with all of my might. He had to be lying, this couldn't be true, and there is no way I would cheat on Alexander, especially with someone as annoying as Trevor. He was just doing this to get in my head; he knows it isn't true, as usually he is just trying to ruin my life. I glared at him as he stood there smiling cutely at me, whipping his mouth. I wanted to get out of here! I never wanted to show my face in this town again, I began to march towards the door when I realized my shoes were still at the skate counter.

"Wait here," I ordered him reluctantly. I really didn't want to leave Trevor, not because I felt attracted to him, but because I was afraid he might disregard everything I say like he usually does. I couldn't exactly be sure that he would sense the mood and decide to be a good guy and just wait, or if he would go on with his night as if we had never met. I prayed to the Gods that he would listen to me. I zoomed past everybody, earning so rude comments as I nearly knocked a few people over while they were holding food, I had no time to be patient and courteous, my entire life was on the line, if Trevor even so much as uttered a word to someone the virus would begin to set in and then the entire town would know what had happened. Normally I wouldn't care what this town of preps thought of me, but I knew that this would be a big story to everyone, a hated Goth and a loved star Soccer player, making love, gossip didn't get much better than that. Surely everyone would be talking about it, especially the people at the club, then people like Jagger, Luna and Sebastian would hear, and maybe even…Alexander. I couldn't let Alexander hear, I knew if he heard he would ask me about it, he would want to know if it were true, and I knew I wouldn't be able to lie to him, not about something like this. I could never look in those soft loving brown eyes and pretend that this never happened. I would need to tell him, and I knew doing so would only break his heart. I couldn't do that, he was so sweet and adorable, and I couldn't break him, not after everything he has given up for me. Dammit why did I have to be such a bad person all the time? Why couldn't I be more like him? He always knew the best ways to do things, and what to do in sticky situations, all I knew how to get away with breaking and entering.

I gave my skates to the lady at the skate counter, without saying a word; I fidgeted nervously as I waited for her to get my sneakers. I practically ran barely even shoving my shoes, and not even tying my laces. I sighed, relief flowing through me as I saw Trevor standing there, waiting for me. For once in my life I thanked my lucky stars for the sight of Trevor. I gestured for him to follow me, not making any eye contact. I was glad to hear him behind me, following me out to the parking lot. I didn't stop until we were in the dark corner next to the building with the broken lamp, I could not run the risk of anyone seeing us, not after what might have happened last night. When we were there I stopped, my back still towards him, I paused, trying to think of what to do. I noticed it was almost sunset, I would need to make this quick.

"W-what happened last night?" I stuttered. I had gotten some of my memory back when he kissed me, I knew that it was him I had sex with, but it still didn't make sense to me, I didn't love him, I loved Alexander, yet the memory of our night together stuck in my mind, the pleasure I felt, I felt horrible now. I turned to him, demanding an explanation.

He smiled. "Well, last night I went out to the club like always, and you know, did my thing. Flirted with all the cheerleaders, and even some college girls, oooooo, there was this one girl with the greatest-," Trevor said before I cut him off. God he had such a one track mind.

"Trevor, focus, fast forward to the part with me," I ordered frustrated.

"Hmmm," he said thinking. "Oh yeah, I remember now! So I took a break from a few college chics, and walked over to the bar, because well, yeah, I still wasn't drunk, and I ordered a beer, and was waiting for those slow ass bartenders to catch up, and I was surprised to find you, at first I thought you were sleeping, with your head all slumped on the counter and stuff, but when I poked you, you woke up, and you were acting all weird. You looked up at me and you were all like 'Oh, it's Tyler!' I have to say you are a really funny drunk, but still I will not forgive you for messing up my name."

"Focus, Trevor!" I ordered again.

"Right, well after I corrected you, you were all like 'Oh, you have such pretty hair, as golden as the sun~!" he said trying to imitate my voice.

"First of all," I said. "That is not what I sound like, second, I would never say anything like that, and 3rd, I was not drinking last night." He had to be lying, he had to be making this up, it couldn't be true, and he was so messing with me!

"Uhh, do you want me to help you or not, I was trying to tell a story," he said. I reluctantly kept my mouth shut, folding my arms to keep in my anger; I waited for him to continue. "Anyway, I told you: you were so wasted, and you did that whole 'No no, I am fine' thing. Then when you were done with that you asked me to sleep with you." He said simply ending the story.

"What, no that is so not what happened!" I gasped breaking my silence.

"Well… you did say a few other things, but I charge for the good stuff," he said smiling at me flirtatiously. I groaned why was he so annoying? "You know what I want," he pointed to his lips. "I want one that isn't reeking of booze, and a little tongue wouldn't hurt."

"God you are such a man-whore!" I shouted starting to walk away.

"Hey!" he shouted back. "You're the one who wanted the information; maybe I will go around telling everybody, you can find out just what you said, from Becky or maybe even Monster Boy himself." I froze. He was going to tell them, I knew he would find no shame in the news, they would only see the part with him getting laid, however when it came to me, they would all know that I slept with Trevor, they would all be judging me, they would think I was a slut, an attention whore, I would be shunned even more than I was now, sleeping with a man who was not my boyfriend, and Alexander…. I don't even want to know what would happen to him.

I turned back to Trevor, hating myself for doing this. "So if I kiss you, you will tell me what happened, and keep it a secret from everyone else, because I swear of you tell anyone I will not hesitate in ripping that pretty blonde head from your shoulder," I said making my voice sound as harsh as I could, I contacted my inner vampire and let it come out, showing Trevor that I was not kidding.

He laughed to my surprise. "Oh please, do you think I am that stupid?" he continued to laugh as if I was missing some hilarious hidden joke. I growled. "If you kiss me, I will tell you what you said last night, however if you want our special night together, to stay between us, I want more," he said.

"What?" I asked pissed. He was changing the rules; that wasn't fair!

"If you want me to keep it a secret, then I want you to break up with Alexander, and be my girlfriend," he said. I turned thinking he was kidding, but I was surprised to find that his face was serious; there was no humor in his practically glowing green eyes. For a moment, I felt everything freeze, my heart stopped as I actually considered it. I was never Ms. Popular, but with him, I could be. I had been set with never growing up to be the girl that my parents wanted me to be, to put away my fun wild side and trade it all in for a serious, hard working attitude, but with Trevor, I could do that, I could have a whole different life than the one I had now, and just the sheer possibility of change seemed to send me into a tailspin of what ifs. I snapped out of it slightly as I heard him clear his throat waiting for an answer.

"W-why should I give up my life with Alexander, just to keep it a secret that you raped me!" I shouted half heartedly, I was still dazed.

He laughed, again surprising me. "I did not rape you!" he said. He was lying; he was a rapist, and a liar!

"Yes you did," I said. "I wasn't acting like myself, I wouldn't do that, I love Alexander, there is no way I would willingly sleep with you!" It had to be, I wouldn't cheat on Alexander, I loved him too much! I wouldn't purposefully ruin my perfect life!

"I didn't rape you," he said. "You must remember how much pleasure you felt, you liked it, I can guarantee that much. You loved it, you couldn't get enough! You shouted and shouted with happiness, at one point you even shouted out my name, you loved it, and you loved me, you even said it last night. It doesn't matter that you don't remember, you still loved it, and deep inside you know it. You know you have feelings for me; otherwise you would have given back that birthday present I got you, and told me to fuck off. No, you kept it, and I bet you still have it, I also bet that you kept it a secret from you little monster boy, because you knew that if you showed him, you would only further prove his theory that you like me. Listen I am not afraid admit my feelings for you, I love you, why are you afraid? You don't give a fuck what people think of you, otherwise you would have changed who you are, long ago, but you didn't, you don't care about what people think, so then why are you afraid of admitting that you love me too, I know you do," he paused, for a second I thought that he might cry.

"I don't love you Trevor," I said after a moment of considering. "I never will, we are just not meant to be. I don't know if you are in love with me, or just in love with the idea of getting me, but I will give you one tip, threatening me, giving me a ultimatum will not making me love you anymore, even if it does work in getting me, I will only continue to be in love with Alexander, it doesn't matter if we are apart, he is my soul mate," I hurt him, I could see by the look on his face, but I wasn't going to lie to him, he deserved better, he had just put himself on the line, admitting his true feelings, I was not going to bullshit him.

He smiled. "I expected that, you are stubborn, but I won't give up, my offer stays the same. I will do whatever I can to get you and get you to understand that you really love me, even if I have to make you hate me first." I gazed back at him, knowing I only had one option at this point, if I were to ever safe Alexander from being crushed by the news, I would need to do something that I hated, this could possibly be the worst choice I ever made. I would need to break up with Alexander.


	6. I Don't Love You

**I Don't Love You ****(**My Chemical Romance)

**Chapter 6**

I hoped on to my bike, and plugged in my ear buds, I needed music to calm me, I knew if I let my mind set on what I was going to do I would break down long before I got there, I needed to just something to occupy my mind, and music seemed like the only option. I shuffled through my iPod, trying to find a good song…

Love hurts- Incubus

Endlessly- Muse

Mortician's Daughter- Black Veil Brides

You're the Only Hope for Me- My Chemical Romance

Nothing Else Matters- Metallica

Dammit why did I have to have so many love songs? I shut off my IPod and just rode on my bike; I tried not to focus on what I was going to do, but instead more on the road, that didn't last long, as pictures of Alexander and I together began to creep into my mind.

_He would understand if I told him_, I thought to myself, but I just imagined the pain I knew he would feel, I thought of his face twisted with betrayal and sadness, I knew it would crush, and I honestly couldn't bring myself to do something like that. I knew I would never be able to look in those soft brown eyes and see pain, and I wouldn't even be able to imagine the guilt I would feel knowing that it was my fault that the pain was there in the first place. I looked around seeing that I was halfway there, Alexander would be up soon, and still haven't talked to him since last night, not like I would know exactly what to tell him. He still thought I was missing, and of course it would be just like him to go out looking for me, I doubt there was anything he wouldn't do for me. I also realized my parents, and Billy boy, would be coming home soon, and no way did I want to explain to them exactly what had happened, I had to see Alexander, I had to end things, and I had to get home so my parents could see me, then I would free to let out all my misery and never leave my dark bedroom ever again.

Feeling hopelessly depressed already, I pulled my bike over on to the side if the trail that led up Benson Hill, and just sat there on the ground, I let my head fall in to my hands, and I felt the tears trickle down my skin.

I couldn't do this; I couldn't give up my one true chance at true love. I could have a stuffy life at the country club with Trevor as my husband, and small blond-haired children running around me, laughing, playing, maybe it would be something I would want in the distant future, a life like the one my ex-hippie mom, dad, and even now Aunt, had, but it wasn't a life I could imagine for me now. All I could see was Alexander and I together, dark and immortal, a life filled with midnight soirees, and romantic picnics in the graveyard. I wanted to grow up and do something big! I wanted to start my own gothic magazine, or be a gothic fashion designer, maybe a movie director, or maybe do nothing, just live off the money Alexander would bring in with his fabulous art, It didn't really matter to me, I just wanted to be happy and free, but it seemed almost impossible to imagine it with someone like Trevor, I knew my dream of growing up and simply being myself was impossible with someone like Trevor, I would be surrounded by people who wanted me to change, his family would not be able to accept someone like me as one of their own, they would continue to press for me to change, they would be on his case for loving someone like me, while with Alexander I had no reason to change. He loved me, his parents loved me, his friends loved me, it was all very natural, but I couldn't believe I had now chosen to give that up, I still wasn't sure how I was going to look my future in the eye, completely shatter it, and then walk away.

"Raven?" I heard a familiar voice call. I lifted my head and looked towards the voice, wishing that I was simple hearing things. Unfortunately, I wasn't going crazy, Alexander walked towards me, the twilight of the day making him look like a dark knight, his brown eyes were so soft, and a concerned smile painting his lips. His plan skin seemed to glow in the lighting, and his long, dark hair complimented it well. He jogged towards me as he took in my face; he saw my makeup that was probably now running, the puffy red ring that was around my eyes, and tears falling down from eyes.

"Raven, what are you doing out here?" He ran to me, and rather than talking to me or asking any questions, he wrapped his arms around me, he knew I was on the hinges of breaking and he comforted me, I felt his arms, and thought about never feeling them again, and the damn of tears finally broke. I let them out in his chest, soaking his shirt. I loved him so much, I loved the way he knew exactly what I was feeling, I loved the way he always seemed to smell of a sweet mixture of Axe and vanilla, the way his skin was so soft and comforting, and just the way his presence seemed to talked to me in ways the world could never. He had something about him that no one else did, and that is the one thing I really didn't want to give.

As I cried, Alexander's hands moved along my back, comforting and soothing me, and with every stroke of his hand the guilt hammered inside me. I had to do it, I had to do it before I lost my nerve, it had to be done, and I had to protect him.

"A-Alexander," I whispered, my voice shaking, I closed my eyes and tried to imagine myself somewhere else.

"I'm here, I'm here," he said pulling me closer. His scent floated into me and made even more tears well up in my eyes.

"I-I want…I want," C'mon just a few simple words, I want to break up I want to break up, I'm usually a star at lying, but now it felt like the words just couldn't come out.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked, "I was just about to go by your house to see you, because you haven't answered any of my texts, and last night you up and disappeared. What has been going on with you?" My cheeks grew hot.

"A-Alexander, I want…I want to…" I started once again.

"What is it?" he asked placing both of his hands on either side of my face, he removed my veil of hair, and forced me to look up at him, in to his warm chocolate eyes.

"I want…to break…up," I told him, despite the words coming from me, I was the one who began to sob then.

"W-what?" he gasped, his eyes looked distant and confused, but his face just looked sad. "Why?"

I looked away from him, not wanting to watch as I deliberately ripped his heart to shreds. I didn't know what to tell him, I couldn't give him a good enough reason.

"I-is it because of… yesterday… did you leave because you… did want to…" he trailed of; I heard the tears in his voice. Once again I kept my mouth shut, I knew if I opened it, I would end up telling him everything, and I knew the truth would hurt him a lot more, knowing that I cheated on him, that I had sex with another man, that would be a lot more painful than losing me. "If you don't want to do it, then you can just tell, just… please, don't leave me… y-you're the love of my life," he said, and I felt like someone had stabbed me in my stomach, all I wanted to do was cry and tell him I was lying but the words never came, and the tears stopped, it seemed for once I was too sad, too depressed to cry.

"It's…not that," I muttered out, I hated seeing him like this, I wanted more than anything to comfort him, but it seemed that making me seem like the bad guy was the only way.

"Then what is it?" Alexander shouted, his hands tensing on my face. "Please, just tell, I promise, I promise I will try to fix it, just please tell me why you want to leave me," he begged, I glanced at his face, and saw confirmation that he was crying. I hated myself; I hated myself for making him cry!

"It's not you, just please believe me, it's not you, you have been the nicest, most romantic, sweetest guy I could have ever met, it's me, I'm the problem," I told him.

"Is it because I won't change you?" he asked. "Because I promise, we can set a date if you really want, we can even do it right here right now!"

I wanted so much to throw my arms around him and tell him how much I really love him, but I couldn't, not even when he offered me what I truly wanted. I just bit my tongue and shook my head.

"Is it because I am a vampire, because you can't see me during the day?" he asked, completely heartbroken.

"No, no, honey, it's not because of that, it's not because of you, it's just me, I've changed, I'm different, my life is different, and right now I just need to take a step back, and just relax, it's not you, please don't blame yourself." I pleaded for him to believe me, but he wouldn't he just wouldn't accept that as an answer.

"I-is it another guy?" he asked, and I stayed completely quiet, and I heard his breathing stop. "Who, Jagger, Sebastian?" he asked frantically, I was surprised as he suggested his own best friend, did Sebastian really get around that much?

"No, it's no one that you know," I lied, I knew he would know something was up if it told him it was my own nemesis, Trevor.

"Why?" he asked, one of his hands now moved from my face to my hand, he squeezed it tightly.

"I didn't mean for it to happen," I told him. "It just did, and I can't express how sorry I am, I am so sorry, that it hurts."

He sighed, and let go of both my hand and my face. "It's not your fault," he said. He wiped his eyes and then looked up at me with a small smile. "You can't help how you feel right…" We both sat there in silence for awhile, before he broke the silence. "I guess what I really want is for you to be happy," he told me. "Even if it isn't with me, I love you enough that I can make that sacrifice." He said as he stood up. "I-if you want, I can give you a ride home…" he offered, and I could tell how much pain he must have felt saying it, I shook my head.

"No, I think it might be best for me to just walk home…gives me time to think," I told him, and he nodded, as he turned back to Jameson's car that was parked a few feet away.

"Then can you do me a favor," he paused for a second but did not wait for me to answer; he didn't turn to look at me either. "And I don't mean to sound rude, but can you…stay away from the mansion for a little while… it's hard for… my kind to change and…I think it will be easier that way," he told me, I heard the different layers of hurt in his voice.

"Of course," I said my voice no louder than a whisper, "whatever you need." I watched as he then walked to the car, only pausing to turn and look over his shoulder for a second.

"I hope you and this guy are happy together," he told me, and then without another word he climbed in the car and drove away, my heart sitting there in the driver seat with him. I jumped on my bike again a pedaled as fast as I could, tears and began to blur my vision, but I didn't stop, when I got home, I parked my bike in the garage, but did lose my speed with a single step, I moved through the house, still in a rush, and then dove on to my bed and wrapped myself in the blankets sitting on my bed, I laid there, crying once again, until I couldn't cry anymore, I don't know how long it took, but after a few moments I found myself in a black, dreamless sleep. It felt good, to just kind of be out of it and just allow my mind to drift away from the world and all its troubles.

My parents and Billy boy came home later that night, I don't exactly know when, because they were kind enough not to bother me, however they couldn't let me sleep the next day away, so my mother did the difficult task of trying to wake me up for school.

"C'mon Raven, time to wake up, Becky will be here soon to pick you up for school," my mother said trying to pull me out of bed.

"No, just leave me here to die," I mutter scurrying deeper in my bed.

"What is with you, you are usually difficult in the morning but not like this, what's up?" she asked, she sat down next to me on the bed and rubbed my back with her hand.

"I don't want to go, I just want to stay here and rot away in my bed," I told her; throw a blanket over my face.

"Are you and Alexander having problems?" she asked. There was a long pause before I finally answered.

"We broke up," I told her. Unlike most mothers she didn't ask any questions, she could hear all the pain in my voice, despite the effort I put in to trying to hide it. She just got up and left my room, switching off my light as she moved. I knew she would want to talk to me about it later, but she was smart, she knew how much pain I must have been in right now. I heard as she closed my door and then went to my dad and explained that I was staying home, "teenage problems" she said, and my father didn't say anything to argue.


	7. Heart Shaped Box

**Heart Shaped Box ****(Nirvana)**

**Chapter 7**

**Alexander's POV**

I stared around at my room as the sun began to rise, I stared at my wall, the one that had the many pictures of Raven I had painted, and sitting next to all of those I saw my easel, it was still covered in that sheet. I looked at it heartbroken. Tonight was the night I was going to do it. I was going to share the great news with her. I had finally made up my mind I was ready to commit. I got up and continued my pattern, pace, sit, pace; I was once again on the pacing. I looked as I passed the easel and glared at it, I felt like it was staring me in the face, like just a huge reminder of the huge choice I made, for nothing! I threw the sheet off. I walked pasted it stared at the painting, possibly the best painting I have ever made, I had made it especially for Raven, the love of my life, it was a surprise for her, the only gift she had really asked me for, immortality.

I glared at the painting, not because I hated it but just because it was so amazingly beautiful. It was Raven in the pale moonlight, standing in our favorite place, the graveyard, the place where we still went to escape sometime, she was smiling her beautiful smile and in place of her two canine teeth were beautiful white long fangs. She looked so beautiful as a vampire. I wanted to touch her so bad, to lay my lips against hers and touch her soft skin, and just hold her in my arms, but I couldn't. She changed, she was different she didn't want me. Why didn't she want me? Why did she change? How did she change? She didn't seem much different to me…or was that simply what I wanted to believe. Was I just a fad, had she gotten too mature for a simple high school romance? Or had she meant that she was tired of having a relationship with someone who she barely got to see, had she grown bored of that, is that what she meant by she had changed? I was completely confused and heartbroken by everything, I'm not sure why, but seeing the sun rise, watching the light creep it's fingers through the front gates of the mansion made me anxious, I found myself hoping that Raven would come running, and leap over the gate, calling for me, begging for me to take her back. I didn't want to seem so affected and desperate but if she did I knew I would take her back in a heartbeat. I would hug her and kiss her and never let her go, I just wanted her back more than anything. Only she could make me feel so hopeless, watching the gate hoping to see her, glancing at my phone every few seconds waiting for her to call, for her to text, and look at my pictures of her, asking myself why. I asked her to stay away, it was my one request, but now I wanted nothing more than her to break it and just come back running to me. I was so focused on looking for any kind of sign that she was coming that I barely heard as Jameson entered.

"Mr. Alexander, you are still awake," he said trying to sound surprised. "I figured as much…" he whispered.

"I love her, Jameson, I love her more than anything in the world, and now she has left me…. I don't know what to do…" I told him.

He smiled trying to reassure me and placed his skinny pale hand on my shoulder. "I do believe there is a saying my Lord, 'If you truly love something you should set it free'" he told me.

"And if she comes back to you then she is truly yours," I completed. "What are you saying by that Jameson?" I asked, longing for her to return, I didn't even care if she were truly mine or if it was the other way around, I just wanted her back, my heart and soul.

"I am saying that the love between you and her was beautiful, probably one of the truest loves I have ever seen, very comparable with the eternal love between your mother and father," he said, my heart ached at his words, as he described my love with Raven.

"So what you think she will be back?" I asked. "Raven is not the girl to just break it off and change her mind like that, she knows what she wants and she knows what she likes, and apparently I am neither."

"I will not disagree that Raven is a very strong headed woman, and I am not saying that she may be fickle, just that…from what I have seen of Raven…she would not do something like this if she did not have a huge reason behind it," he told me, his voice emotionless.

"So what, you think she is being black mailed? Who would want to black mail Raven? And for that matter if some did black mail Raven, she is not the type of girl to give in to stuff like that, she would tell me!" I shouted. I saw him flinch at my raised tone, and I wanted to feel bad about it, but I was too broken to really feel anything.

"Unless it was something that she felt was too big to bring to you," he said. "I am just offering some input, so you do not simply settle on the fact she doesn't like you, because if I may say Master Alexander, is not true," he told me.

I sighed, he was being unreasonable. "Thank you Jameson, I appreciate the thought, but I would really like to be alone right now," I told him.

"As you wish Master Alexander, but if I may suggest something else, you should go to bed, Ms. Raven know not to come during the day, if she were to come back to you, and staying up all day will only make it harder to wait for her tonight," he said as he approached the door to my bedroom.

"Thank you Jameson, I will take that into consideration," I told him.

He nodded. "And if Raven does happen to come by, I will send her directly to you chambers," he promised.

"Thank You Jameson," I said for a third time. I stared out the window for a few more minutes, waiting, but as Jameson predicted, there was nothing, so I took his advice and headed down to bed.

It was no use though, I laid there, for hours, in my coffin, jumping at every sound, my heart racing as I thought I smelled Raven's sweet perfume, but being disappointed when I came to grips that I wasn't her, and then when I did fall asleep, I was faced with the horrible visions, of her and me, together, kissing, cuddling, everything, they tortured me and mangled my heart until I finally escaped my personal hell at sunset when I woke up. On a normal day sunset would mean I would jump out of bed, get ready and head out to see my girl, but I had no girl, and I had no motivation, so I laid there in my coffin, not coming out. Days and night quickly began to overlap, until it got to the point that I couldn't tell what time or day it was again, I tried sleeping, I tried daydreaming but they all lead to the same hell, Raven and I together, kissing, cuddling, touching, anything, just the beautiful picture of her face and then once again the depression filled in the empty space I felt. I got so depressed that for an entire week I did not leave my coffin. Jameson was nice enough to not try and force me out, every few hours he brought down a bottle from the cellar, and he even got the ones that were old Romanian wine spiked with blood, this helped ease the pain a bit, drinking. I had no shame in it, hell I was 18, that may not be legal in America, but this was just wine, and it was legal back in my home country, plus I am a vampire, who is going to really complain. I just laid there in my comfy black coffin, buried away from the rest of the world, burning in my own personal hell, until someone was nice enough to try and pull me out, by opening my coffin and exposing me back to the light, sadly it was not the person I desperately longed for.

"Dude, you are seriously at rock bottom," the voice said as blond dreadlocks came into view.

"Right you would know," I told him shielding my eyes. "Because I have had to talk you out of this place so many times before," I told him.

"Yeah, man, that's why I am here, to repay the favor," he said. "c'mon man, come out of your little hide out, I have a fun time out planned for us, we can go hang at the club and check out all the hot babes, now that we are both single."

"The club," I asked, "hell no! Raven goes there, and I don't want to see her right now, it's bad enough that I can't stop thinking about her!"

"No man, it's alright, Jagger has told me that Raven hasn't been to the club in days, so it's safe ground for us to just hang!" he said.

"How do I know that Jagger isn't just making that up and that Raven still isn't a regular," I said.

"Dude, it's so weird but the guy is actually concerned, he says that we vamps need to stick together in this town and he said that he'll help in any way he can…." Sebastian told me excited.

"Yeah, that sounds so convincing I'll probably go and he'll have a mural of Raven on the wall," I said skeptical. "When has that guy even wanted to be nice to any of us, he still hates me for leaving his sister and he hates you for breaking her heart."

"Yeah well, I think we can both agree that his sister is psycho. Hey maybe you should go out with her, you know, she is still like obsessed with you, and she would be a good way to get over Raven, plus she is…err…pretty…." He said, unconvincing.

"Oh yeah, that's the logical thing to do here, date someone who you just called a psycho, dude, I didn't like her like 2 years ago when I was suppose to change her, and I don't like her now," I said.

"Then let's go back to Romania then man, it's about time, and I know that you have been missing your family, they'd be happy to see you, your parents miss you, Stormy misses you, and we can go back to being the biggest players in the city, it'll be fun~!" he said trying to convince me.

"No man, I don't want to leave Dullsville, this is my home now," I said without really thinking about it.

"Why? You said before that the only reason you were staying here was because of your girl, your girl doesn't want you anymore. What's stopping you from going home?" he asked.

"Nothing, I just don't want to go home, I have a life here, and I am not going to let my parents sell my grandmother's mansion," I told him and he narrowed his eyes.

"That's not it, please don't tell me you want to stay here because you are hoping she will come back to you," he accused.

"N-No, that's not it at all," I lied, and he looked unconvinced. "Hey you don't really know that it will never happen…." I said giving up on hiding how pathetic this break up had really made me.

"Dude, she hit you bad, it's like you are the titanic and she is the fucking Iceberg, you are sinking man! You need to get over her, you know go back to the side of life where happiness and smiles do exist," he said.

"I don't know man, I mean, I still love her, I'm not ready to get over her, I mean, I was going to propose to her the other night, I was going to turn her into a vampire, down by the cemetery, we would plan this big covenant ceremony just like she wanted, dude she had all the details planned, it would have been perfect!" I told him, sending another round of ache through me.

"Yeah well she moved on, she doesn't want that stuff anymore, okay I don't know if she will ever come back to you but, I do know that if she ever were, she wouldn't do it with you laying in your coffin, getting drunk, singing Nirvana songs and burring yourself away from the rest of the world. You need to get out there, play the field, and show her what she's missing. Show her that Alexander Sterling does not need some chic to make his life complete!"

"I don't know man; I mean what if she hasn't moved on? Jameson was saying something to me early; about her having some sort of big reason to do this that she was trying to hide from me… what if he was right!" I said

"What if your butler is just afraid of crushing you and feeding you impossible excuses? Dude stop making excuses and come out of your little hole, look at the world, see that it is filled with girls that look just like Raven and some that look even better! Stop moping or I swear I will pull you out to the club like this, in your adorable little skull and cross bones boxers and Muse T-shirt, hey maybe we'll see Raven there too, she'll be so hot for you like this!" he said. I lay down in my coffin and groaned, but gave in anyway.

"Alright, fine! I'll do it; I'll go out with you, tomorrow, but I need one more day to lay here and mope!" I said trying to compromise.

"Alright bro, I can deal with that, but tomorrow night we are hitting the town hard, hell we might not even get to bed till next sunset!" he closed my coffin and then pat the top. "See you tomorrow, at twilight, sharp!" He shouted as he then walked away. I sighed and curled up into a ball. What had I gotten myself into?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey guys, it's me, long time no see, sorry for the long wait, I've just been hit with so much, I had finals and tests and crazy end of the year stuff plus I took a week off and any free time I had I spent reading Immortal Hearts (Yay~! It's finally out) and all I can say is the book it making filled with joy and depressed at the same time, no spoilers I haven't finished but I am just so happy Ellen got a new book out and also so sad that the series it ending! Any way something else I thought I would bring in.<strong>_

_**Since I started writing this after reading cryptic cravings and before I even heard Immortal hearts was coming out, the time line for this story will be between the two, in case there was any confusion with relationship status and stuff like that, I didn't want to read it and go oh shit and have to go back and change everything so I will stick with what I know, well anyway please review with any comments or questions and see you all soon, hopefully~!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Also for anyone that is like OMG Alexander's POV, i ran out of ideas for what to do for what to do, so i was like Awww let's see how poor Alex is doing, i think I may use his POV more often, he actually gave me some ideas~!<strong>_


	8. Easily Forgotten Love

**Easily Forgotten Love ****(Muse)**

**Chapter 8**

**Alexander's POV**

I heard the music pounding before we actually made it inside. I think my heart was beating just as fast as the fast mosh pitting music. This club, I felt like I was here to soon, I mean, I used to come here all the time with her, and the memories were still too raw. I still couldn't tell if I still had a heart or if it was pounded into dust.

"C'mon man, you've got to get out of Gloomsville, I'll tell you what, if after a few hours the club doesn't lift your spirits, then we'll get piss drunk!" Sebastian said putting his arm around me.

"While I suppose that would help me out a bit, we're both 18, we can't drink yet…." I told him and he laughed.

"Aw, c'mon, we're from Romania, it's legal there, ole Jagger will help set us up if we need it, plus, we're vampires, alcohol won't affect us the same way as humans, but we can still get drunk out of our minds, it's a lot easier if there is a little bit of blood mixed in it!" he said winking.

"Jagger promised this would be a human club, why would there be blood in any of the drinks?" I asked suspicious.

"Yeah the club is for humans, but the owners are still vampires, so they have to have blood somewhere, all we have to do is say the magic words and I'm sure he can whip a few bottle from his stash," Sebastian said and I sighed. There was no fighting him, I guess I could just go along with his plans and then when we were done I could go back to moping in my coffin as he put it.

"Alright, whatever," I told him giving in. I just wanted to get everything over with.

"Just lighten up, dude, mingle, talk to girl, hell, talk to guys if you need to, and just get out of this funk! Seriously, you have never been this emo it is seriously depressing!" Sebastian said.

"Alright, Alright, I'll try," I promised.

"Good, because as far as I can tell Jagger still hates me for dumping Luna, so, I'll need to hide behind you," Sebastian joked. I laughed lightly which just sounded empty; he just patted me on the back and opened the door to the club. I walked in and saw that the club was packed with mosh pitters as usual and the bar was completely flooded with people, throwing money and demanding drinks. Great, looks like I will have to really fight if I ever want to get a drink. I tried to fight my way to the bar, of course at no avail, when I felt someone come up behind me and put their hand on my shoulder. I slowly turned, not really caring who it was, and saw Jagger, he examined my face, which must have look pretty ghastly because I saw some surprise and a bit of fear and humor come into his eyes.

"Hey man, how're you holding up? You look fucking dead…well more dead than usual," he said, I just kind of glared and stared back blankly. "So she really destroyed you huh? I have to say, I never expected you two to break up. I mean you were so close and lovey dovey all the time, I thought you would have finally caved and let her join the vampire club one of these days." I gripped my hand into a fist, digging my nails into my palm, trying my hardest not to punch him in his face, but I made sure not to show any of that irritation on my face, that is just what he wanted. "So I take it without Raven weighing you down, you'll have tons of time on your hands," he said.

I wanted to yell in his face and tell him that Raven had never "weighed me down", but I decided to ignore it, causing a seen in his club is probably not a good idea. Plus, I had no reason to protect Raven, I mean, she wasn't mine to protect anymore. "I suppose I will," I said simply.

He smiled. "Good, then how about I offer you something to fill that time, unless you have some crappy paintings to attend to," he said. I suppose in his mind he was joking, but for whatever reason I didn't I didn't seem to take it that way.

"No, I haven't had much…inspiration to paint lately," I told him.

"Well then, how about you get yourself a job?" he asked.

"W-what" I asked completely taken aback. A job…why would I need a job, where would I get a job, I sleep all day?!

"Yeah, c'mon man, a job would be great to get your mind off the break up! Come work for me, I'm sure you can see how under staffed the bar is, there is always such a crowd around it, no one really gets there drink in time, we need more tenders! You could be a great tender, and all the girls seem to like you, it's a great chance to distract you, meet new people, and of course I'll pay you, c'mon, get out of the house!" He said acting really friendly suddenly. I figured the only reason he was doing all of this was because he knew it would benefit him, he didn't care much on what it would do to me. It would clear up the bar, and if there wasn't so much of a crowd at the bar all the time more people would be open to buying drinks, which meant more money going to the club.

At first I wanted to say no, but then I began to think of how badly everyone was trying to get me out of the house, to make me happy again, and I supposed maybe working could help out a bit. With as many people who go to the bar it is hard to think about anything else besides all the orders everyone is shouting at you, and I guess staying in my coffin all day and all night wasn't exactly healthy, this could be a good thing for me. Sebastian came up behind me, hearing of Jagger's offer.

"Of course he'll do it!" he said not even letting me answer for myself. Jagger looked a little annoyed at Sebastian who had now joined the conversation, but looked at me.

"So will you?"

"Um, I don't know…" I answered still not too sure.

"C'mon man, this could be really good for you, you need to get out," he said.

"Well…I guess so," I said.

"Yeah, c'mon, it'll be great! You'll get free drinks, you'll get to listen to great music, meet some nice people, and it'll be great!" he said.

"Alright, alright, fine, yes, I will take the damn job!" I said caving once again Jagger smiled brightly.

"Thanks man, this is so great!" he said as he shook my hand and pulled me into a hug. I guess he was too happy to have gotten his club in order to really feel awkward about hugging his ex nemesis like I did. "Alright, just come back around an hour before the club opens and Romeo will give you the whole run down, you should pick it up quickly, you're smart." Jagger said patting my shoulder. "You know what; this is just great how about a drink, for all of us, the good kind, the Romanian kind." Without another word he shuffled through the dancers around him and fought his way to his office, where I was sure he would get one of his blood bottles that he kept in stock, I had the same kind back at my house. Maybe he would use my trick and mix it with some wine, I could really use that about now, I wasn't really sure what I had gotten myself into.

* * *

><p>The next day I reluctantly showed up at the club at the time Jagger had told me to. It seems that when we got home, before leaving Sebastian had been able to tip-off Jameson about my new job, but after days of Jameson keeping his distance from me and maybe years since he has actually been in the room where I kept my coffin, I was awoken with a knock on the lid.<p>

"Master Alexander, it is time for you to get up and get ready so you may make it to your new job on time, I have picked out some clothes that you may find to your liking and I will leave your breakfast on your end table, also I have the Mercedes all warmed up for when you are ready to leave," he said. Damn, he seemed really persistent to get me out of this coffin.

"Thank you, Jameson," I said. "I will be ready shortly." I might as well go, everyone was expecting me to, and Jameson had already done so much for me, he really cared for me…and even if he was the only one who truly ever did, I would do this for him.

* * *

><p>The train was relatively easy; Romeo simply taught me the fastest way to make all the drinks and tips on how to keep track of who ordered what. Look for one distinguishing feature about them and keep it in your mind, then when you have the drink ready look for the person with the feature you memorized. I caught on very quickly.<p>

Soon the club opened up and just as before a crowd slowly accumulated around the bar, me, Romeo and the other bartender, whom I did not know yet, began pouring drinks as fast as we could, I wasted no time and poured the drinks trying to be neat but quick at the same time, it was hard at first, which slowed me down a little, but before I knew it I got the hang of it, and within the first hour we got through the crowd and only a few people sitting at the bar stools ordering drink after drink. The other two bartenders looked surprised and relieved, the other bartender who I now saw's name was Primrose sat back a took out a book from under the bar, it looked like it hadn't been touched in mouths, I guess that showed how much these two really worked when it was just them. I smiled and just leaned against the bar, enjoying the music. It felt good to be out I guess, and to have something to do, hell working in a club like this was kind of fun. I closed my eyes and just tapped my finger to the beat of the song as I waited for more customers.

"Looks like you did well," Sebastian said coming up and sitting at the bar. Without a word I nodded and prepared a drink for him, I pushed it to him and he nodded took a sip and said thanks. "And what is that? Is Mr. Gloomy smiling? It's about fucking time; you have been down in the dumps for weeks. I've had to trail the clubs alone. Do you know how hard it is to get a date without a wingman?!"

I laughed. "Sorry man, I'll see what I can do to make it up to you," I joked.

"I'll hold you to that," he said as he finished his drink and stood up walking back to the dance floor. "But for now I'll just let you get back to work. I smiled and laughed. Damn it felt good to just be happy again.

* * *

><p>It seemed like this happy aura just seemed to stay forever, until a few weeks later. I was working the bar as usual, even flirting a little while I waited on a few pretty girls. But something felt different about today. An hour after the club open I felt this weird electric in the air and a very familiar scent floated around me. I kept working not really able to place it but it all began clear as I gazed out and saw her. She looked like a goddess, or maybe a fallen angel, a fallen angel with stolen wings. Her dark hair feathery and the color of the night sky, her pale skin like moonlight, her lovely plump pink lips, the only girl I have given my heart to, and in return she had slammed it on the floor and crushed it with combat boot after months of acting as though she loved me too. It was Raven, dancing the way she always did; she looked so elegant, so full of live. She probably did not just recover from days of hiding in bed like I did; she just looked so…real. I tried as hard as I could to hold back my love of her but it all just seemed to spew out. I watched her dance by herself, wishing I was there with her, when I saw a hand land on her shoulder and pull her close. I struggled to see who it was, was it some handsy clubber getting a little too close, or perhaps was it just friend of hers, Becky, Matt, maybe Scarlet or Onyx. I continued to struggle until I saw a blond head bob in to view. It was the guy I had always hated, and surprisingly seemed to hate even more now. The one guy I thought I would never see Raven run away from me with. It was Trevor. Raven had come here with Trevor.<p>

Shit has just hit the fan.


	9. Stricken

**Chapter 9**

**Stricken ****(Disturbed)**

**Alexander's POV**

I watched them all night in distain. I didn't care if that made me the jealous ex-boyfriend, I just couldn't believe of all people, she dumped me for her nemesis?! What the fuck happened here?

That question seemed to repeat itself in my mind as I worked absently. Trevor, c'mon I was better than him! I watched them, and I couldn't help but drown in my own emotions. At first I felt sad, just thinking about how I lost her, how she was with someone else now, but then as I kept adding Trevor in to that thought, Trevor of all people! I became enraged! At this point it would have been better for her to dump me for Sebastian or even for Jagger! Hell Jameson would be better than all of this, but Trevor?! I couldn't believe it! I sat there staring at them, as I poured a customer their drink; I had to use all my strength not to break the glass and the bottle in both my hands. I had to talk to her! I had to know why!

My heart began to race and heart as I thought about talking to her. No, no, I couldn't do this yet, no, not yet, I mean I am so pathetic that I only just got enough of my confidence back so I could come out of my coffin and begin to heal. What if she told me it was because she fell in love? She fell out of love with and in love with someone completely different. Raven wasn't like Sebastian. She didn't just fall in and out of love, going from person to person, that much about her was clear to me. I just couldn't understand it.

"It's sad isn't it? It looks like Raven has forgotten all about you, hasn't she?" Luna teased appearing at the bar. I ignored her. "I don't see why she would give up such a wonderful man like you. You're so handsome, and plus you have that whole sexy artist thing going for you, you're rich, European, plus Goth. And you know Raven really seemed to be into the whole vampire life, and I thought you might have been her ticket for joining us, but I guess not. She must have a thing for Jocks. Then again I guess that does make sense, she seemed really upset when I was dating Trevor," She rambled on.

"She wasn't upset because she liked Trevor, she was upset because you came from Romania and started holding mortals hostage just to get to me. She was also pretty upset that you tried and pretend to be her friend just to use her," I said between tense jaws. Then it hit me, why was I still defending Raven, she was still with stupid Trevor?

"I guess that makes sense, but then again how would you know? She may have been dreaming of Trevor the whole time you two were together. Her whole trying to save Trevor from me thing could have been signs that your little raven was crushing on the big soccer time," she said leaning in, I growled.

"Just shut up and go away, Luna, I'm busy and I have to work," I said trying to hold my anger back.

"Hey, hey, don't snap at me, it's you she is mad at not me," she said trying to sound innocent. She pushed a pink lock behind her ear.

"Why are you bothering me?"I asked her frankly.

"Well I was thinking, you're single now aren't you," she asked blinking her pink fake eyelashes at me. I sighed.

"Leave now Luna, now, before I get angry and cause a scene," I said. She hesitated. "Listen Luna, I really don't need this job, so I'll do it if I have to!" I shouted. She seemed to get the picture. She huffed and pouted angrily, her make up almost made her look like the face of an upset, spoiled doll. I growled to myself once she finally left tried to distract myself with my work. For the next hour I did everything I had to, to keep myself busy. I did everything even if it wasn't really necessary. I cleaned all the glasses till they shined; I cleaned every spill the customers and bartenders made and even let Romeo go on break while I took orders and served drinks. I knew Jagger was proud, even if it wasn't him I was doing all of this for. I kept myself so busy avoid her, but it seemed nothing I could do could save me from her.

Her words shot out of the crowd and made their way to my ears as if she had yelled them at the top of her lungs.

"Hey, I'm going to get a drink I'll be back in couple of minutes she told Trevor as she made her way to the bar. I turned my back to the dance floor and faced the back of the bar and began rattling with glasses trying to make her look busy. I hoping with all my might that Romeo, who was now back, might be free enough to take her order so I didn't have to face.

"Hey Newbie, we got a lady here who needs a drink, I'm swamped can you handle this?" He asked me. Damn, Fuck! There was no God! Why was I truly damned?! I hesitated and pretended I didn't hear. "Yo, bro, I wasn't kidding, I could use some help here, serve the damn girl!" Romeo shouted. I growled and tried my best to look calm as I turned to her. I did my best to look nonchalant.

"W-what can I get you?" I asked turning around to see her. I saw her eyes grow as they took me in, I thought I saw a bit of sadness in them as she looked at me and realized I worked here now, but then again a desperate mind believes what it wants so that could have been my way over creative imagination.

"A-Alexander, I-I didn't know you worked here now?" She asked. I got a bit of satisfaction from the stutter and even crack I heard in her voice as she spoke. It seemed I was affecting her in the same way she was affecting me. Either that or she saw me as the creep ex-boyfriend who just appeared everywhere and wouldn't leave her alone. I guess I would have more luck with the first considering this is the first time I have been out of my coffin in days.

"Yeah, I just started today, Jagger said they needed help and offered me the job, and I had a lot of extra time now, so I figured why not?" I said. Wow way to sound needy. I saw a sad look in her eye and they seemed to travel down, her gaze sticking to the bar. "Is that alright?" I asked. Wait, why was I asking if that was okay? Why wouldn't it be okay? It's not like she has ever had any control over what I can and can't do? And even if she did, what does it matter now? She wasn't my girlfriend!

"No, no, that is fine, that's great actually, I haven't see the bar this clear since the place opened, that's great for you," she said as she smiled. The smiled looked not genuine but I thought that was my imagination again. Why would she need to fake a smile? Her voice sounded a bit sad…not that I really heard it over the loud music.

"So…ah, what can I get you?" I asked again and she looked up and blushed a little embarrassed.

"O-oh yeah, I forgot, um, yeah, just give me an executioner," she said her eyes went back down to looking at her black nail. I prepared her drink.

"So…um, if you don't mind me asking….. Trevor?" She looked up at me confused and then she realized what I mean, that sadness crept into her eyes which fell back down to her nails.

"Oh, yeah, him…well…it's a long story," Raven said emotionlessly.

"Right," I said as I passed her, her drink. She put her money on the counter and picked up her drink, gently chewing on the straw like she always did. She glanced up at me as she stepped off the stool. I guess I didn't blame her for sitting here and talking with me, hell not even I wanted to be here right now.

"It was really nice seeing you, Alexander," she said.

"Yeah…"I said not believing that she just said that. "I guess I'll see you around," I said blankly.

"Yeah…see you around," she said walking away. I absently wiped the counter of the bar as I watched her walk away.

"Hey, Alexander, stop daydreaming and get back to work!" Romeo ordered catching my attention. Back to work I guess.

* * *

><p><strong>Raven's POV<strong>

I was on the dance floor as I always was. Trevor wasn't here tonight, he had soccer practice. I was thankful he didn't force me to go those as well. I just danced my feelings out on the dance floor and just let all of my worries and sadness just float away. I danced my heart out right there on the Crypt's dance floor. I hadn't felt this free in what seemed like ages. I hadn't felt like this, like I had wings, like I could just soar in the night sky, like a bat out of hell since…well…since I was with him. _Him, _the man I had truly loved, the man I let go, even though deep down everything inside me didn't want me to.

Now where was he? Tending bars at me favorite club with Romeo? Where skanks like Luna or those popular girls could just hit on him? Grr, I didn't like it, I just hated it, but there was nothing I could do, he wasn't mine…I wasn't his, I belonged to someone else.

I looked towards the bar and was surprised to find it empty, when suddenly I felt a familiar hand on my shoulder. I turned and saw him, his soft smile and his beautiful milk chocolate eyes that I had grown to love so much. I shiver at his touch and felt tingles. My body reacted with electricity and seemed to crave him, as if it had gone years without him, without his touch, and it just needed him right now. He smiled at me and just pulled me close. I pressed myself against his wonderful strong chest, and he put his hand on the small of my back. It just felt so amazing, like everything just fit, everything was in place. Everything was perfect again.

I froze.

But wait…I was with Trevor, this was wrong. I mean I wanted this so much, but…he had friends, someone would see, someone would tell him, I couldn't let that happen…Trevor would break it off, or get mad at me and just tell everyone about what I did…everyone would know, everyone at school, Alexander, Becky, Matt, maybe even my parents…I was never one to care about reputation, but I just couldn't let that happen!

"N-no, Alexander, don't, this isn't right, I'm with Trevor," I said to my misery, I just didn't want to fight this; I didn't want it to end.

"That doesn't matter right now, Trevor isn't here is he? We can just cheat, you know, come see me on the side, Trevor never has to know," he said and he leaned down. I could feel his sweet breath against mine. This wasn't like the Alexander I knew, but…I couldn't help but just give into it, I wanted it, God I wanted it so much I leaned up on my tip toes, trying to reach him, and leaned down towards me. His lips were so close, they were just right there inches away I could practically feel they soft touch against mine.

I suddenly sat up in my bed, sweat caking my hair to my face. My body felt so hot, and I was covered in sweat, my heart didn't seem like it would even slow down.

W-what the hell just happened?

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm baaaaaack~<strong>_  
><em><strong>Yeah, I know that the updates have been...err, less than consistent, but I promise, I will get back on track, school started again, and I have gotten all my work and school schedules and order all setup so I hope I'll be able to keep a better track of my stories, those damn weekends always mess me up, anyway, yay I'm back~<strong>_  
><em><strong>Reviews fuel the creative fire, so pleas review~<strong>_


	10. Just Like Heaven

**Chapter 10**

**Just Like Heaven ****(The Cure)**

**Alexander's POV**

The next few days were odd, after our awkward encounter, I was sure Raven would keep her distance but oddly, she kept coming to the bar, and it wasn't like she just came over to get a drink and go, instead she would sit at the bar and order drink after drink just sitting there and sipping it. I wasn't exactly sure what to do about it; I mean was I supposed to talk to her? Or was she just deciding to stay at bar for some odd reason…I wasn't sure what to do, or what her reasoning was, wasn't she with Trevor, I saw him dancing on the dance floor, every now and then he would come over and just kiss her on the cheek, but for most of the nights he would go around the club dancing with other girls, to be honest, it disgusted me. She was such a perfect dark angel and he was just taking advantage of her. He didn't deserve her.

Raven and I at first had very little exchange between each other. She usually said "hey" to me and of course I said "hi" back, I would take her order and she would pay for her drink, but as the nights when on I began to feel bad for her. Night after night I would see her dressed so beautifully, trying to catch Trevor's attention I suppose, yet he gave her nothing. He just ignored her as if she were some other girl, at least when I had her I treated her like that catch she was. The way he treated her was just not even fair. Somehow he won her from me and he just treated her as if she were just another soccer trophy on the shelf that he probably had in his bedroom. I felt bad for Raven, she deserved so much better…but apparently that wasn't me….

Raven haunted my mind, when I wasn't working or sleeping I tried to get back into painting, it didn't matter what it was she always appeared. Whether it landscape or abstract all my paints seemed to have a shadowy figure in it, a figure that matched hers perfectly. It was impossible, I tried to just turn my mind off and paint but she appeared in everything. I used an old technique, to just look at the colors in your palate and paint what you feel, don't even look at the art, just focus on what you feel. I did that, I put some old song, Mostly from The Cure, and just painted, as the lullaby played in the background my brush just flew across the canvas. I felt inspired and I felt the creativity flowing through me, I thought I was finally over my hump before I looked back at the painting. I was finally done and I looked at my work when I noticed that while the black and grey paint resembled smoke, it almost seemed as if eyes were emerging from the smoke and fog, very feminine eyes, her eyes, and black tears falling from them like rain. It was her, she was crying…. I had to say something to her.

So the next day I tried. I saw her sitting at the bar, beautiful as usual. I approached her.

"Hey, you're here at the bar again? Did the dance floor get too boring?" I asked trying to make friendly conversation. That wasn't wrong right, just trying to be friends with her? She was always an amazing person, hell next to Sebastian she was my best friend, so just because we used to date didn't mean we couldn't hang out, right?

She smiled her eyes sparkling a little, like they always did when she smiled so cutely. That was a friendly thing to say, right? "Yeah…not so much the dance floor but more the people on the dance floor," she said.

"What, your boyfriend doesn't interest you? You used to always love to dance, what is Trevor not on your level?" I asked.

"Oh…he certainly is on some sort of level, I guess the question is am I on his level?" she said laughing.

"What is he not as perfect as you thought?" I asked.

"I never really thought he was perfect…it's just…complicated…I can't really explain it…" she said looking away awkwardly; she pushed her hair behind her ear playing with it awkwardly. My heart stopped. Did that mean…that she loved him…is that what she was trying to explain…I've always known her better than anyone, I knew she was never one to cheat or hurt someone she loved…but what if this whole thing was her falling out of love with me an in love with someone else. I guess then I couldn't really blame her… it wasn't really her decision. It just happens, you don't choose to fall in love with someone it just happens, it's not a feeling anyone can really explain, it's too complicated, perhaps that's what she was trying to explain.

"I-I understand," I told her, feeling my heart ache, maybe I wasn't fully over her…it still hurt to this of her with someone else.

"I know that things… aren't that good between us anymore, but I miss when we used to hang out, I miss the mansion, I miss Sebastian, hell, I miss Jameson, and his slow driving, I mean if it isn't too much, I'd really like if we could hang out again. Trevor is…alright, but his friends aren't really my scene she said. She was blushing and looking away…I wasn't sure why, maybe it was because she was talking about Trevor.

Would I be able to handle it? No, no, I couldn't be an idiot, hanging out with my ex-girlfriend that I was still in love with seemed like a really, really stupid idea. "Um, yes, that would be great I would love that," I blurted out. What the fuck?! Didn't I just say how stupid that would be dammit I was so stupid sometimes, I told myself. But I heard a soft voice in the back of my head that said something different.

_But it was a chance to hang out with Raven_

I knew how stupid I was being, it was completely wrong, I shouldn't use our friendship just to be close to her, but I knew there was no other way, I don't know if it was that fact that I tasted her blood or the fact that I used to love her so much, but I knew I would use any chase I could just to have her in my life again.

* * *

><p><strong>Raven's POV<strong>

I was such an idiot! What was I doing?! I broke this poor boy's heart and here I was waiting for him every day, just to see him. He smiled at me and waved good bye as Jagger called him into his office, and I just sat here blushing. Had I really just done that? Had I really just asked Alexander, my ex-boyfriend, the man I used to love, the boy I still have sex dreams about, to be my friend? Was I insane?

I got up from the bar stool and looked around, it was an hour before closing and a school night and the place was nearly empty, I looked past all the preps pretending to be punks, emos, Goths and metal heads but I didn't find the blond haired green eyed demon that called himself my boyfriend. I sighed; fuck, that was my ride home, and I didn't bring my bike, looks like I was walking a couple miles…. I started to the door when I heard Alexander come out, the bar was closing for the night, and he called for me and told me to wait up. I blushed but stopped in my tracks.

"Hey, hey, I don't see Trevor around, he didn't leave you here alone, did he?" he asked me being so kind.

"Um…well…yeah…but he was stressing about some test tomorrow, I don't blame him for forgetting he had to give me a ride, it's a nice night any way, it give me a chance to admire the stars while I walk home," he looked at me but I think we both know that the explanation I gave was very far from the truth.

"C'mon Raven, your house is miles away, and it's late, I have the Mercedes today, I can drive you home," he suggested. I blushed.

"Hey, you don't really have to do that I'll be fine," I said blushing.

"Don't worry, it's on the way," he said as he walked me to the car, "C'mon get in."

I sighed and walked back towards his car, I blushed as I thought about it, the two of us together squished in to a small little car, our scents mixing, I walked towards the car biting my lip thinking of it and I was about a foot away from the car when my platform combat boot got caught on a baseball sized rock and I tripped, I was close enough to the car that I caught my fall but, my teeth then dug into my lip drawing blood.

Alexander jumped out of the car startled. "Whoa, are you okay!" he shouted as he got out and walked over to me. "Raven, are you alright?"

"I-I think so," I said as I looked up as a bead of blood dotted my lip. His eyes fixed on the bit of blood sitting on my lip and he leaned in, closing his eyes.

"D-damn…that smell…I will never forget it," he said as he opened his eyes to see me, our gazes locked and for a minute I felt electricity. I saw his fangs poke out from his lips, he leaned in all the way and I felt his lips touch mine with his tongue darting out to lap up the blood. I felt an explosion of emotion and passion and I closed my eyes and saw fireworks, this feeling…it was like nothing else in the world…nothing could ever beat it. It was just like Heaven.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Merry Christmas Everyone~!<strong>_


	11. Take It Away

**Chapter 11**

**Take It Away ****(The Used)**

**Alexander's POV**

I kissed her leaning into her lips, it feel so good. It felt so right. She was just as warm as I remembered her lips were just as sweet as they were in my dreams, and he blood…like fireworks yet sweet like sugar, it was amazing…. It was…

Wrong, so, so wrong…she had a boyfriend…that was not me, it didn't matter what my opinion on that matter was, and all that, mattered was that she was not mine to kiss! Yet, here I was, kissing her, loving her, tasting her, and I couldn't seem to bring my lips to stop. She was just, so warm, so soft, so…just…amazing, like…some sort of Goddess. It was her that finally ended the kiss. At first I was afraid, she was bleeding…and it was me that was drawn in…what if…what if she didn't want to kiss me and I just forced myself on her, what if she would be angry at me, and even hate me for…attacking her?! I couldn't handle that, breaking up with her was one thing…but, having her hate me was completely different. I'm not sure I could take that. I was about drown her in apologies when I saw her smile, the same smile that light my dark life, her eyes were all alight like the stars in the night sky. She was a dark angel, a goddess of the night and she was standing right in front of me smiling.

"Wow," she breathed still smiling brightly. "Just wow."

"Yeah, wow," I said blushing and just taking the moment in.

"You kissed me," she said her smiles still covering her lips yet I suddenly felt the guilty need to apologize to her…and stake myself. "You really kissed me~!" I just stood there expressionless waiting for her to yell at me. I would take whatever she had to say, I deserved it. "Oh my Goth…I hope this dream never ends, I never ever want to wake up~!" she sighed and she spun around giggling and smiling. She just seemed so happy and free.

"Dream," I asked, once again losing control of my mouth. Dammit, I'm just going to make this worse. She smiled and giggled

"Yes, silly, this has to be another one of those dreams," she smiled. "Only now…it's almost like it is real, I felt as those I could feel your lips against me, so soft and sweet, with a small hint of spice, just as I had remembered it~!" She said, she continued to spin and dance around happily before she tripped again and I caught. Her face was in my chest and I was hugging her, keeping her from getting hurt. She smiled up at me, blushing her eyes all alight as she looked up at me. "It's a full moon tonight," she said. "These were my favorite nights with you, because I would see you in the graveyard with me, it would be completely dark, yet the moonlight would dance off your pale skin and black hair, and you would look like… a fallen angel or something, sometimes my eyes would imagine dark black wings behind you. I would picture you hugging me and the black wings folding in to cover me, like you were protecting me. You were always my protector, even if to you I could protect myself, I knew you would protect me, just like you have from Jagger and Luna and everyone else. You are like my knight in shining armor." She blushed again and looked away. "I just wish I could tell you this in real life. I still love you and I always will." I blushed brightly and my heart pounded in my chest. She yawned and I saw her sway against me, it was then that I noticed the bag under her eyes.

"You're tired," I said and she chuckled softly.

"That's weird, why would you feel tired in a dream if you are already sleeping? Oh well," she said leaning against me. I picked her up like a little doll and put her in the Mercedes. I got in the passenger side and for a few minutes just watched her. I couldn't believe it. Raven Madison loves me! She blinked sleepily reminding me of a kitten. I could feel her warmth and practically taste her breath. She was intoxicating in every way. She was amazing. I put the car into drive and drove through the dark night slowly, just enjoying the last few minutes I had with her. When I finally pulled up to her house I looked over and found her asleep lying against the window. I looked at her. She was so heartbreakingly cute. I couldn't bear to wake her up so I just took her in my arms and knocked on her front door. Her mother answered the door and her eyes grew wide as she saw it was me. She was not expecting me to be with Raven, especially after the break up, but from the way she wore a small smile I knew that she would prefer it be me rather than someone else.

"I found her after my shift at the club," I said. "She fell asleep, so I just wanted to get her home and in bed." She blinked and nodded, moving out of the doorway so I could come in, she said nothing, she just watched as I carried Raven to her room.

I set Raven on her bed softly and then covered her with her Hello Batty Comforter. Nightmare rubbed against my leg and I leaned down and pet her head, she purred and then jumped up on Raven's bed and cuddle with her. I smiled and began to walk towards the door. I stopped for a moment as I heard her speak.

"Ah~ Alexander," Raven sighed still smiling slightly in her sleep. I could help but smile a little as I walked out the house. Raven's mom still seemed surprised that it was me but now she couldn't hide her smile. I walked to the door and she saw me out.

"Goodbye Alexander," she said before shutting the door. I politely waved and then went to my car and drove away. Tonight was truly amazing wasn't it?

* * *

><p><strong>Raven's POV<strong>

I woke in a great move feeling fully refreshed. Plus I had the memory of my wonderful dream. Oh~! It felt so real, I really wish it was. I missed Alexander, being with him was so simple, I could just be myself and no matter what he would still love me. He let me do everything I loved and would go along with it no matter what, because he loved me. It seemed the only thing I could really make Trevor do was go the Crypt, but even then, he never really spent time with just me like Alexander had. He mostly just dances with other girls. It's annoying. I didn't care if he cheated on me, it's not like I really have feelings for him, but still, it seems he fought so hard to get me from Alexander and now I am just another one of his trophies sitting on his shelf. It was annoying.

I sighed as I got dressed and went down to get my breakfast. I poured myself a bowl of Count Chocula, I was about to go sit in my room and spend the Saturday watching Dr. Who, when my mother called me into the dining room.

"Raven, come here, you have a guest," she called. Immediately Alexander flashed into my mind. I ran into the room my heart pounding, but was disappointed when I saw well groomed blond hair and bright green eyes. Great, it was Trevor.

"What are you doing here," I asked him.

"What, your boyfriend can't pay you a visit now and then, I came early to surprise you but I had no idea that you sleep like the dead, not even a kiss could wake this sleeping beauty," he said with a wink.

"You kissed me while I slept" I asked, I couldn't help but cringe, he laughed.

"No, no, my mother taught me better than to invade a lady's bedroom while she sleeps. I have just been waiting her for you, it was a joke, monster girl," he said. I glared slightly. I never really minded the nickname but seriously, he is going to call me that even while we are going out? I just rolled my eyes and brushed it off and started back to the living room with my cereal.

"Hold, this isn't just a visit, I want to tell you that tonight my father and his boss will be throwing a party at the country club, and it would be best if I had a date by my side," he told me eyeing me. I rolled my eyes oh great, a party at a country club, that just screamed got and bats and death and stuff.

"Yeah, I think I will pass," I told him and he chuckled.

"Yeah sorry, no passing, it would look bad if I showed up without a date, and you are my girlfriend after all," he told me. "Plus, there will recruiters from the sports teams of very big colleges there to talk to me, they saw my last soccer game and thought I was wonderful, which of course I am, but I still need to keep an appearance, and well, good looking, rich, star athlete isn't quite complete without a girl by my side," he said.

"Yeah well I don't want to go, that sounds boring as hell, plus, I have nothing even close to country club clothes," I told him.

"Oh Raven," my mother said catching the end of my comment. "If you need something to wear to Trevor's party I'm sure I could find something in my closet that you could wear, I have this wonder cocktail dress that looks like it could be just your size," she said with a huge smile. She had always wanted me to convert to that side. The preppy country club going type of side, so this was like an early Christmas for her, I just rolled my eyes again.

"Why don't you just go with someone else?" I asked. He smiled that devious smiled that fit so naturally on his lips.

"Well I guess I could go with someone else…Bethany Miller would definitely be a good choice, head cheerleader, and you know what else, when we are done with the part maybe me and her can go to the Crypt," he said.

"If you really want to," I said deadpan.

"Yeah, and then while we are there we can go visit Alexander during his shift," he said and I caught on. I had a feeling I knew where this was heading. "And then, of I don't know maybe in all the excitement I might say something to him that I was supposed to be a secret oh I don't know…something how you and I had- " I cut him off.

"Fine, I'll go to your stupid party," I grumbled angrily. He beamed.

"Great, I'll pick you up at 7," Trevor said as he got up and kissed my cheek. I tried my best to keep my bile in my stomach from exploding. Ew, god he touched me with those lips, who knew where they have been.

"Mom," I called as he walked to the door. "Can I borrow that dress you were talking about? I heard my mother squeal while she was cooking up lunch. I could tell she was very excited. She ran over to me and hugged me as she herded me to her room.

"Oh, you will look so beautiful in it, and we can do something your hair and you can even use my make to match, and oh I have the perfect necklace too~!" she squealed happily. She uprooted the dress she was talking about from a box filled with her past and then held it against me, she tried pulling over my lazy day clothes and I felt as my mind went somewhere. This was when I really started to miss Alexander; he would never make me pretend to be someone else like Trevor, and with that thought I felt a soft tingling feeling on my lips, just like in the dream.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please review~!<strong>_


	12. Save Me

**Save Me** (Muse)

**Chapter 12**

**Raven's POV**

The preparation for the party was treacherous; my mom did everything but the whole time I felt like some big Raven doll. As I looked in the mirror as this beautiful girl was being sculpted straight of the red carpet, straight from an airbrushed magazine ad, I felt less and less like me. I sat there blankly as my mom pulled the long cocktail dress over me and the silky fabric hugged my curves. The she straightened my hair in to a long black water fall of black, silky hair, and then finally curled the front slightly, for effect. Then she did my makeup. She didn't plaster on the foundation or eyeliner like I would have, no she put a very conservative amount on and then put a dark blue eye shadow on to match my dress and then curled and massacred my eyelashes. I just felt helpless. The only touch of me I could add was my Corpse Bride clutch purse and a few blue hair extension pieces. That's all, and even that was drawing the line a bit, if I could just hide the cover of my clutch purse then maybe Trevor wouldn't get all upset…I was really getting tired of all this black mailing, I really didn't need to hear his ego.

After I was finally ready my mother forbid me from eating drinking or even coming 10 feet of anything messy, which include my room because everything was covered in cat fur.

I sighed as I sat in the living room and stared blankly at the TV as it played random News stories. I fiddle with my purse and found my phone. I felt so…wrong, doing all this, I wanted to ask Becky for help, but I didn't know what to say, for years she has looked up to me, as a strong confident role model, but now? I was taking shit from the one guy who I promised her I would never let get to me. I couldn't let her see me like this. It was me that gave her the confidence to be with Matt, seeing me being Trevor's slave girl would be like…Nerd boy reading a comic where Superman was Batman's bitch…okay so maybe that isn't the bet comparison but I don't read comics, the closest I get is reading manga and watching anime. I just, I just couldn't face Becky, I didn't want to see her disappointed in me, she was my best friend, she gave me my confidence, I wanted her to look up to me, I didn't want her to be disappointed in me. I didn't know what to do. I was completely lost.

It seemed an eternity before Trevor finally arrived. I groaned as he walked into my house holding himself as if he belonged here, as if he came here all the time. I swear if my parents really knew the whole reason of why I had dumped Alexander for Trevor they would even let him even 50 yards near the house let alone in it. Yet here he was, standing in my living room, looking me over with a huge smile on his face and hunger in his eyes, it made me sick.

"You ready to go baby?" he asked. I stiffened. Baby, sine when was I baby? He always just considered me as some monster girl! My mom smiled at Trevor.

"Yup, she is all glittered and glam-ed up, all ready for the party~!"My mom said happily. I groaned.

"Perfect," Trevor said as he held his arm out for me. I stood up and walked right past him holding my Corpse Bride clutch purse tightly in my hand. I thought I heard him chuckle behind me but I paid it no attention. I walked out and froze for a minute as I saw his car. A red 2013 Camry… it through me off for a minute, I had been so used to seeing a black Mercedes out in front this very sleek and cool looking car sitting out front seemed almost wrong. I'd never had the chance to ride in a car like this but I would be lying if I said it wasn't awesome. It reminded me just how far we had come with technology. There was a touch screen in the car! Who needed knobs to change the radio (which there was but who cared) I was going to use the touch screen, or maybe I would plug in my IPod or even use Pandora, ah the options were limitless! If I wanted to I could lie back on the smooth leather seats and call Becky with the hands free feature and talk to through the car itself it was so amazing. I felt myself get all excited and geek out, I looked around the car excitedly when I got Trevor's gaze and I was reminded just who's car this was. I sat back against the seat, now uninterested.

"Having fun?" Trevor asked smiling at me. I said nothing; I just kept my gaze forward. He just kept smiling and leaned in towards me. It was when I felt his breath of my neck that I finally jumped back. I blushed more with surprise than actual attraction and pressed my back against the door.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" I gasped, he just smiled. I knew that smile. I saw him use it often at the club that was his "I'm going to get lucky with you" smile.

"I'm getting close to my girlfriend, I'm pretty sure that is allowed," he said. As he puckered his lips and leaned towards my face.

"Ah! Get off me you jerk!" I screamed pushing him.

He blinked and then his eyes were filled with anger. "We had a deal," he said. I looked up at him.

"Yeah, the deal was that I would be your girlfriend and you wouldn't tell Alexander, you said nothing about kissing and stuff," I told him.

"I'm sure even unromantic you know that all that is incorporated in the whole girlfriend title. I'm not going to have a girlfriend that I can't have any fun with! Listen, I know you think of this as a terrible punishment for your mistake but I am telling you that you are wrong. The truth is that I fell in love with you Raven, and I know this black mail and all bad and whatever but I don't care, this at least gives me a fighting chance with you. So for once in your life why don't you try thinking outside of you little Goth box and be opened mindedly dammit!" He shouted as he grabbed my face and kissed me.

The funny thing I guess is that I have actually thought about what kissing him would be like. Not because of attraction but I guess to see how he got all these girls he seemed to always be with. I mean sure he was good looking and a star sports player for the school, but still, there had to be some sort of attraction beyond that. I imagined his lips to be very soft and his breath to be sweet, but not an alluring sweet that Alexander seemed to h imagined him to be very skilled and confident and take control. Which he was, but I suppose to force someone into a kiss you had to be confident and take control, but there was still something off about it all. Don't get me wrong the kisses were really good, his practice showed, but at the same time, it didn't seem like the belonged to me. He kissed me with other kisses. I kissed him back as I suppose I am obligated to do with this whole agreement but it was all halfhearted and yet, when he pulled away, he had a huge smile on his face like he couldn't tell one bit, his lips were a slight crimson color from my lipstick but I didn't say anything. He sat back in the driver's seat and turned the key to start it.

"That's more like it," he said as he began to drive.

I sat there in the passenger seat and just looked out the window and thought about my dream last night. Those were real firework I felt…and I missed them desperately.

* * *

><p><strong>Alexander's POV<strong>

"I kissed her," I told him. "Last night, I was giving her a ride home, she tripped and her lip was bleeding and I kissed her."

Sebastian blinked. "Wait, what, you kissed who?" he asked as he looked over at me. I sat next to him on the bar stool.

"Raven, last night, I kissed her," I said again.

"Wait, Raven who?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Raven Madison, who else would I be talking about?" I asked. He looked at me.

"Raven Madison, as in the Raven, THEE Raven?" he asked.

"Yes," I groaned. Why was he suddenly acting so stupid?! Who else could I ever be talking about other than the dark Goddess who broke my heart?

"What, how, where, when, why?" He asked in a flood of questions.

"Dude, I swear if you ask who I will punch," I told him.

"Just tell me about it," he said. "Everything!"

"Well I pretty much already did, she was at the club, Trevor left her, so when closing time came and she was all alone, I offered to drive her home, we were walking to the car when she tripped bit her lip, I looked at her and caught her so she didn't fall. Her face was against my chest and she was so warm, then she looked up at me and I could see and smell the blood, I couldn't help myself I leaned into lick the blood off. I kissed her and sucked the blood off of her rose petal lips, and…she kissed me back. After the kiss ended I drove her home and that was that," I told him.

"So…does this mean you two are back together?" Sebastian asked. I looked at him and thought for a moment. I really didn't know…I mean…she was going on about a dream, did that mean that she may not even know about this whole situation. She could have thought it was all just a dream, but if that was the case did that mean she still had secret feelings of me.

"I don't know,' I said answering both Sebastian and myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Raven's POV<strong>

I left the country club and stood out in the front filled with boredom. I was seriously only here as arm candy! I was allowed to wander around for a little bit, but as soon as Trevor saw someone he knew or needed to impress I wasn't allowed to leave his side. I was finally able to sneak away when Trevor and a college recruiter went into a long conversation about sports and crap like that. I wished Becky was here; at least I would have someone to talk to. At first I had wondered if Matt was here but then I remembered that this was about Trevor, ever since his friendship with Matt ended he would do anything he could to get the upper hand over him, he wanted to get into the good colleges and he wouldn't let Matt into this college sport party until he scooped up the best college in the room. I missed Becky but then again I would never ever want her to see me with Trevor so I guess this was the best. I stared up at the stars bored out of my mind when suddenly my phone buzzed. I figured it was Trevor demanding that I come back in and accompany him. I rolled my eyes but then was surprised to find it was from someone else.

Alexander

_Hey, it's me, I was wondering if maybe you want to go out tonight? _Read the text message. I blushed. Was this real? I quickly texted back, trying my hardest not to show how much he affected me,

_Sure, but only if you bring me scissors and eyeliner, I'm outside of the country club_

I waited a minute and then my phone buzzed again.

_Sure, it's a date ;)_

When I read the message I squeed so hard and happily that I am sure the whole town could hear me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please Review~!<strong>_


	13. Polly Anne

**Polly Anne ****(Agent Sparks)**

**Chapter 13**

**Alexander's POV**

"How can you not know?" Sebastian asked and I just shook my head. "Dude, this isn't healthy, I mean, you need to figure out if she really wants you back. I'm not going to let you fall for her games again. I know you say Raven is this amazing girl, but something about her doesn't sit right with me, I'm not going to let her lead you on," he told me and I nodded.

"I know," I told him.

"Especially after we just got you out of the coffin, I'm not going to let her send you back in!" he continued and I nodded again.

"I know man, I know," I told him. "I'll find out for sure before I get too invested."

"I'm still not sure about her…I didn't want to tell you this but I saw her making out with some dude back when you two were going out," he said.

"Really?" I asked as I walked to my closet.

"Yeah," Sebastian said. "Some really freaky dude too, I didn't know she was into that sort of thing. I was going to tell you and all but after she saved my ass with that whole Luna thing I felt like I owed her one or something. I know it was stupid and against the bro code, I should have said something, sorry man." he said.

"Did he wear a lot of leather and stuff?" I asked.

"Yeah," he responded.

"Did he have purple hair?" I asked.

"Yeah," Sebastian responded again, surprised. "Do you know this dude or something?" Sebastian's voice sounded confused.

I walked out in my full Phoenix outfit. "Did he look like this?" I asked. I even did Phoenix's British accent with hints of Romanian, Sebastian cursed and jumped back nearly falling off the bed…which wasn't much of a fall being that it was just a mattress on the floor.

"Holy Shit, man," he shouted. I laughed.

"Yeah, that was me," I said still chucking. "It's a long story, I would have told you but I was trying to trick Jagger and well, I know you and your big mouth so I had to keep it secret. I meant to tell you, but after everything that went on I just forgot, oh well, at least you know now," I told him with a smile.

"W-well, I'm still not so sure about her," he said stubbornly.

"Dude it is fine, I'm starting to think you want this whole thing with Raven to mess up so you can have me all to yourself, have you finally fallen for me bro?" I said teasingly. He looked unamused.

"Your ugly ass, I'm sorry, your hair is just a little too long for my taste, and that whole tortured artist thing, trapped away in his mansion gets annoying, you just aren't my type," he said sending a shot at me. I laughed.

"My hair is too long?! Says the guy with the long ass dreadlocks," I said as we both erupted into laughter. When we finally composed ourselves Sebastian looked at me.

"But for real man, I don't want you to get hurt, you need to find out if Raven is just playing with you again or not," he said sounding concerned. I smiled.

"Relax, dude, I said I got it, I texted her and we have a date," I said as I changed my shirt. "I am like just about to go pick her up," I said as I tossed him my phone. He scrolled down and looked at the messages.

"Scissors and eyeliner? Those are weird requests," he said as he read.

"Whatever, man, it really doesn't matter, as long as she said yes, I am fine with whatever," I said as I walked past him and slid scissors and eyeliner into my coat pocket and then stopped by my dresser and grabbed a handful of clothes she still had in her drawer at my house. She'll probably want these back too…just for now anyway.

"So what man you are just going to ditch me for some girl?" Sebastian asked, he tried to sound insulted but we both knew he wasn't, this wasn't the first time and we know it wouldn't be the last, plus if he were in my place and say Becky wanted to meet up with him, he would be doing the exact same thing.

"Yup, see you later," I said as I walked out of the room.

"Oh you are so not my best friend anymore," Sebastian shouted after me. I just laughed as I swung by the kitchen where I found Jameson cooking as usual.

"Oh hello, Alexander," he said greeting me. "I was just about to start on your dinner, did you want anything specific?" he asked as he handed me my "Romanian shake". I smiled and he seemed to lighten up a lot just by that.

"Actually Jameson that won't be necessary would like to borrow the car, though, I will be heading out," I told him.

"Oh, are you working tonight?" he asked.

I smiled brightly. "Nope, I have a hot date," I told him, the words finally sinking into my soul.

* * *

><p><strong>Raven's POV<strong>

I crossed my arms still sitting out front while I waited for him to arrive. Why did it have to be so damn cold at night, it seriously bummed me out. I shivered slightly as the wind picked up and just like that I saw my Dark Knight's Chariot arrive in the distance. It was almost as if he had sensed a maiden in distress and had come to rescue her, he really was my big strong knight in shining black armor. He quickly parked the car at the curb and then got out to open my door for me, he was such a gentleman. I saw him glance at me as he helped me climb into the seat and I thought I saw a hint of blush on his pale cheeks. Then when I was in the car he softly shut the door and got back into the driver's seat. He must have seen my goose bumps because he flicked on the heat as soon as he joined me in the car.

"You look…nice," he said. I smiled as he handed me the eyeliner and set the scissors next to me.

"What, you don't like it?" I asked him teasingly.

"Well, I didn't say that…it's certainly different, but not bad, I like it," he said blushing. I laughed and stuck my tongue out.

"Trevor made me wear it, and I hate it," I said. Alexander laughed.

"Well then I guess it is good thing I still had this stuff," he said as he handed me a few pieces of clothing I left at his house back when I had my own drawer.

"Oh my Batman, you are freaking amazing," I said as I pecked his cheek. I felt his face heat up under my breath.

I climb into the back of his car and quickly attempted to change my outfit in the small confined space of the back seat. Of course like the gentleman he is Alexander averted his eyes, but in the rearview mirror I swear his face looked bright red. It made me giggle.

When I was finally in an appropriate outfit I climbed back into the passenger seat and smiled at him. He still had a bit of blush on his cheeks.

"So," he said as he put the car into drive. "Where should we go on our…date?" he asked. I could sense the hesitation in his voice when he said 'date'. He wasn't exactly sure what this was? Was this just friends hanging out, or were we looking for more? To be honest I couldn't correct him because I didn't know either.

"It doesn't really matter, that party sucked, what I really need right now is something deep fried and completely fattening," I said with a smile. He chuckled and smiled back.

"Hasty's it is," he said as he pulled away from the Country Club, I never wanted to go there again, literally it was as if they were only feeding cows or sheep with the food they were serving. I am not completely against veggies but I am not a health freak like those cheerleaders. I need some meat in my life. I just really needed a burger.

It was silent as Alexander drove. I heard Muse playing softly in the background, neither of us spoke. I watched him. He looked intently at the road, as if he was really focused on the road.

To most people this would just seem like the actions of a diligent driver, but I knew what it really was. Alexander was a vampire, he tended to have better reaction timing than humans, what he was doing was awkwardly avoiding me. We needed to talk, I know that was sure but I just wasn't sure what to say yet.

He pulled into the Hasty's parking lot. We sat there for a minute, just staring out the windows in silent, the car still running. After the silence became a bit unbearable Alexander reached a perfectly white hand over to the radio and lower the volume of the barely audible music that was playing and then turned to me.

I turned slightly to look at him, I tried to hide the fear from my face but I could tell he saw it as he put a comforting hand on my knee.

"What exactly are we doing here, Raven?" he asked. I suppressed the urge to make a smart ass comment and say 'we are here to eat, duh, that's what humans tend to do at restaurants,' and instead just looked at him. I could feel him wonderful brown eyes boring into mine. The guilt and sadness inside me seemed to thicken and my eyes fell to me lap.

"I'm…not really sure yet," I said. He kept looking at me patiently waiting for some kind of explanation, and I felt the tears well up inside me…no…I couldn't cry…must…keep…calm…..

"Are you still going out with Trevor?" he asked. My heart swelled again the sadness growing. I nodded unable to speak still staring at my lap. "I see," he whispered in a barely audible voice. I wanted nothing more than to shout out that it wasn't Trevor I wanted to be with, that I wanted Alexander, but I just couldn't. I couldn't let him think even less of me. "Then I guess, we can just be friends," he said.

"But I don't want to just be friends!" I blurted out before blushing in surprise and covering my mouth. What the hell was that?! I wasn't supposed to say that out loud! That was supposed to stay inside my head!

What if that is something you really meant to say, something you wanted to get off your chest, something you mind wanted to keep secret but your heart could no longer bear? A voice in my head asked. I just blushed and watched Alexander's face. It was frozen into a mask of shock, but I could see confusion, hope and desire, all in his face. I waited for him to judge me, for him to call me a whore, but he never did.

What was I turning into? I broke up with him Trevor and now here I was hanging out with him behind Trevor's back and confessing my feelings for him when both of us knew I had a boyfriend! I wouldn't be surprised if after tonight he never wanted to see me again.

"Listen, Alexander, I realize that you probably think I am a bad person and that you probably are disgusted with just how much of a bitch I am, I mean I broke you heart and here I am telling you I have feeling for you and probably hurting Trevor in the process (which to be honest I don't really care about), and I would understand if you wouldn't want to be my friend, but please," I said before I was interrupted by his lips crashing against me.

Out of nowhere he leaned across the seat and pressed his lips to mine, his fingers going into my dark hair and bringing my closer. I blinked completely taken by surprise but it didn't take long for his seductive kiss to take me over and pull me in, before I knew it I was kissing him back, and our tongues were dancing in each other's mouths.

It was amazing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please Review ~<strong>_


	14. The Fallen

**Chapter 14**

**The Fallen ****(Franz Ferdinand)**

**Raven's POV**

The rest of the night took an odd turn. When I was supposed to be acting like arm candy for my old nemesis and now boyfriend, I was actually being stripped, kissed and caressed by the dark knight of my dreams in the back seat of his Mercedes.

I never really pictured my first time like this…. Having sex in the back of a car like any teenager in a cheesy B horror movie. I always thought it was tacky and maybe even a little trashy, but that fact that it was with Alexander made it completely different. Unlike the movies it wasn't raging hormones taking over and two people fucking like animals, finally getting away from their parents. With Alexander it was bonding. It was two people who were just so full of love they couldn't stand but to express it right then and there. I could even feel his soul as he was inside me, finally become one with mine, just for the few minutes that we did. We didn't just have sex, we made love, and that is what makes it entirely different.

Afterwards we just kind of lay there, together. My head was resting on his bare chest and chin was leaned on the top of my head, I could feel his soft hands stroking my dark hair. We said nothing. We didn't have to. After what we just said it was almost like wordlessly we shared everything we had yet to tell each other, and so, we just reveled in the presence of each other, felt each other's warmth and made each other familiar with our scents.

"Raven," he whispered. I stayed silent, and let his voice go through me and wrapped myself in the velvet feel of his voice, taking in the fact that he just spoke my name. It took me a minute to realize I still had to reply.

"Yes," I said, still lying against him, pulling a black blanket which he kept in the back of his car, closer.

"I've been meaning to ask…where exactly does this leave us," he asked. I sat silently and considered it myself. "N-not that I don't like this," he said quickly. "I…I love you…I did before and I still do, I'm fairly certain that I always will, it's just I was wondering, and kind of hoping that you still did too."

I waited and then answered. "I do, and I am pretty sure I always will too."

"Then why…" he started, letting the rest of the question hang in the air. He didn't need to say the full thing, I knew what he meant, and yet, I wanted to pretend that I didn't.

"It's…really…really complicated…" I said. "Nothing that you did, of course not! You have always been so sweet and loyal, I doubt you can do anything that could upset me… it's…it's something that I did…I can't say, but…I did something really bad," I said. He was quite, but his fingers continued to play with my hair.

"What is it?" he asked. "You don't have to tell me all the details but just tell me some way I can help? Is Trevor doing something? Is he blackmailing you? Tell me some way I can help, tell me something I can do!"

"I…I…well…," I wanted to tell him… I wanted to really badly, but I didn't want to ruin this, I wanted this moment to last, I wanted more moments like this in the future, but…how could he love me if he found out that I was cheated on him…even if it wasn't intentional. I looked at him, searching for something to say, but was saved by the ringing of my phone. It blasted out my generic ringtone, which was set to _Miss Murder _by AFI, which meant that it was an unfamiliar number. I answered it to escape the interrogation.

"Hello," I asked.

"Where the hell are you?!" the voice demanded. "You are supposed to be here, that is part of the agreement! If you want me to keep silent about this whole thing then you have to do exactly what I say when I say it!"

It was clear who it was, even if I wasn't able to tell by the voice. Even Alexander had a look on his face that told me he knew who it was too.

"Is it your boyfriend," Alexander said. His voice was deep and sad, and just had this depression to it. I raised my finger to my lips, telling him to keep quiet. E sighed and got up, and began to get dressed. He had this look on his face that just showed how unhappy he was. I looked at him. I never really saw him make a face like this relating to me, and it made me feel terrible.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not just something pretty you can keep on your arm when you need me, and it's just a bunch of sports college guys anyway, why do I need to be there, why don't you just have one of those cheerleader girls go with you, the college will probably like that better than me," I said.

"But I'm not dating those cheerleader girls, I'm dating you! I can very easily let the word out about what happened, I'll send out a text chain right now and the whole town will be talking about it, is that what you want?!" He asked.

I was silent.

"Good, now get your ass back here," he said. I sighed. He hung up. I shut my phone and looked up at Alexander wordlessly. He appeared to be distracted by something outside, watching out the window, but there was something off in his eyes. I opened by mouth to ask what he was thinking, but his eyes flashed to me and he spoke instead.

"You have to go…" he said. I nodded. My stomach churched. I didn't want to, I really didn't want to go, but I didn't have a choice. "I know it's not really my place…"he started. "I mean, you have your reason for being with him and not me, but…you deserve better…way better. You deserve the world, not some guy who orders you around. I'm not even sure that I am at the level of what you deserve, but I know for sure, he isn't it." He didn't wait for me to respond; he got up and climbed his way to the front seat and started the car. I sat in silence, the words he said sliced at my heart and wordlessly I got dressed.

After a few minutes of silence we arrived at country club, and I climbed out the car. I didn't even care that I didn't look all Mary-Sue as I did before, but I knew that Trevor wasn't going to be happy. Alexander went to my side, helping me out of the car like he always did, Trevor chose then to step out of the shadows, and his face was pissed.

"Monster Boy, what are you doing here," he said as he pulled me close to him. I blinked but looked back at Alexander. His face was calm.

"Just keeping Raven a little company," he said, meeting Trevor's eyes evenly. Trevor glared at him and pulled me close, forcing me into a kiss. I blinked and then pushed him away.

"Stop," I shouted. Alexander's face was emotionless, but I could see the anger burning in his eyes.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have somewhere to be," he said as he moved to his car again.

Trevor laughed and pulled me close.

Alexander got in his car and then drove away. Trevor watched with a satisfied look on his face. I pushed him and glared at him.

"What the hell," I demanded. He smiled.

"What," he said.

"What the hell was that? You can't just flaunt me like I am one of your soccer trophies!" I shouted. "You may have taken me from him, but you can't just use me as a tool to upset him!"

"I'm just making sure that he understands that you are mine now," he said.

"He does," I told him. "So you don't need to do that."

"How about you," he asked. "He is not your boyfriend anymore, yet you are still hanging around him, alone, when you should be with me. Why is that?" he asked turning to me and glaring.

"Because he is still my friend," I said. "You never said that I couldn't remain friends with."

"Yeah, well now I am, stay away from him, don't go near him, or else your little secret is going to be sent out to the entire town!" Trevor said.

"You can't just tell me who I can or cannot hang out with! You aren't my dad and even if you were I still wouldn't listen to you. You don't own me!" I yelled at him. He laughed; it was a cruel laugh, one a psycho may do as they drown a puppy in a bath tub or something like that.

"Don't you see? I do own you, you'll do anything I say or else I'll tell you because if you don't I'll tell the entire town about how you slept with a guy while you were dating another," he said with a cruel smile. I glared at him.

"And how long do you plan on keep this up for; till we're married, till we have our third child, until one of us is dead?!" I demanded. He smiled and whispered in my ear evilly.

"I'll keep this up until I don't want you anymore," He said and then walked away looking satisfied. Right before he walked into the country club I shouted back at him.

"You call him Monster Boy, but the truth is you are the only monster here! You're evil Trevor Michelle, and I hope one day you get everything that is coming to you!" With that I started walking home. Dullsville isn't really that big, so it wasn't that long of a walk, maybe 15 minutes. I walked in and said nothing to my parents; I walked right past Billy boy and went to my room.

That night I did what I normally do when I have a really irritating night. I slept.

* * *

><p><strong>Alexander's POV<strong>

I went into work, even though it was my day off. I don't know why but I had this need to know, nothing could stop me, I needed to find out. I had a mission. I had to find out what happened with Raven and what Trevor did to her. I had to know, and I had a feeling that it happened that night when we got separated at The Crypt.

I felt wrong doing it but…just the way Trevor had her…he seemed too smug, like he was rubbing her in my face, like she was some kind of trophy or award. She was much more than that, she was a goddess. It was wrong for me to speak for Raven but there was no way she would leave me for him. He treats her so cruelly…or is that the way she really wanted to be treated? No, no, she wasn't happy I could see it, I had to do something. I wanted her to be happy!

I snuck up into the surveillance room, stealing Romeo's key when he was too busy flirting to notice, and then went and looked through the camera film for the night Raven and I came here together.

After a bit of rewinding and searching I found it. I started watching from the moment the club was open. My heart wrenching as I went through our date before. We were so perfect together. She was so perfect for me, why did she have to go? I watched careful, my eyes following Raven, I such off my mind, shut of the part that longed for, shut off the part that kept thinking about how pretty she was and just watched. I watched as she danced with me, and kissed me and leaned into me, and then I was surprised. She went to the bathroom for a few minutes, just a few minutes off of camera and then all of a sudden she was acting different, she was stumbling around, doing things the normal Raven wouldn't do, and then to make it worse, she was all over Trevor. I don't know how I didn't see it at the time but she was kissing him and leaning against him, and then she even went home with him. I almost didn't believe it, until I rewound it back. It was quick, quick enough that you would see it on first glance, but as my senses took over, I had the focus of a hunter and I saw it. A man with long black hair, a long trench coat, dark ripped clothes and heavy work boots. He was the type of guy that anyone would have been suspicious of at any other club, but here at the Crypt, he fit in nicely. He discretely removed a red pill from his pocket and slipped it into her drink, for a human eye it would be hard to see but in my state I could see it very clearly.

That explained everything! That explains the way she was acting and why she would go home with Trevor without even saying anything to me. Maybe it was because of this that she left me, because she was scared of what I would think; or maybe because Trevor made her because of what she did. I had to do something! I had to save her, but most importantly I had to stop this guy from doing the same thing he tried to do with Raven!

"What exactly are you doing in here?! You can't come up here, man!" A voice behind me boomed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>And so we continue, we are close to the end~!<strong>_


End file.
